Shh Meet my Dragon Family
by DragonHalf
Summary: "Hey have you ever heard of a Dragon and Human offspring?" 'No I actually haven't and don't think it's possible.' "WHAT! Am I not prove enough? My mother's side of the family are Dragons and Humans for my dad's side. I'm a half and so is my cousin who is in the Famous Fairy Tail Guild! Read and find out what happens!"
1. A day in Fairy Tail

**_Shh…Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

_The Legend of Dragons of being on earth have always been a mystery to humans. Well most of them anyways. Dragons where did they come from huh? Well the Legend says that there was a solar explosion and out of __the fiery explosion the Great Dragon was born and made our world. Many believe and many don't, for those who do believe descend from the Kingdom of Sparks, because the Great Dragon and the six other Dragons chose Sparks as their final resting place and together they form The Crystal Dragon, whose powers are undefeatable and The Great Dragon with The Light Dragon made two crystals for their descendants to use. The two crystals-The Crystal of Night and the Crystal of Light. Neither are good or evil, they can be used for good or evil. But the Kingdom of Sparks is lost now, the King and Queen both dead, along with the Queen's twin sister. Many died in trying to save Sparks and the ones that evacuated live together and in different places. For the three princesses, they still are alive but where you ask? Well one is in a guild, the other is traveling around, getting into a lot of trouble and the oldest, well let's say she works with the Council of Sparks, the members that survived the fierce battle. Now let's begin our story shall we._

**A day in Magnolia**

"Ah it's Friday.. the 13th. Oh gosh, she's coming to the guild tomorrow, please don't let her show up." Lucy said while sighing. "She truly is just another troublesome wizard, that I happen to know and am.. semi close to."

"Lucccyy! Are you ready!" said two familiar voices.

_Not now, come on, I really just wanted to stay home today but I guess that's not happening at all,_ thought Lucy. _Come on guys just forget I'm here!_

"Lucy, didn't you hear us call you? Why are you still in your pjs and not ready to come to the guild?" Natsu asked.

Lucy rubbed her temples and said."Natsu, today I am getting ready for someone's arrival and she's someone you'd never want to mess with or feel her wrath and she's... just someone destructive, like you but different."

"Hey, I may be destructive at least I get the job done."

"Yaa, now leave before you feel my wrath if you guys don't leave."

"Come onnn! We might find a good job!"

"No thanks Natsu, not in the mood."

"Come Lucy! You promised me that you'd help me win Carla's heart!" whined Happy.

"When I did promise that?"

"Hey you promised me to help prank Gray!"

"Hey when did I exactly promise these things to you two!" Lucy asked tapping her foot.

"Dunno" said Happy and Natsu.

Lucy sighed and sweatdropped and said."Fine, I'll come to the guild, lemme take a quick shower and DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING! Is that clear!" Lucy said with a scary glare.

"A-Aye."

_Boy this isn't the day I wanted and she probably doesn't like today too_ thought Lucy.

* * *

**Somewhere far away, well actually a few hours away from Magnolia...**

"Geez, why am I stuck with her come on! Daphne-nee, I swear you must have tricked or threatened her into making me stay with her." said a certain someone. "Come on, I done worser things and I been sent to the Dragon's Cave and now she decides to ship me off to Magnolia? I swear I'm gonna get back at Daphne-nee."

"Fire loving lizard, Daphne-san says to hurry up and pack!"

"Well Ice Woman, I on it already and tell Daphne-nee that Lucy-nee reconsiders the idea and that she'll give back the stuff Daphne-nee gave her!"

"Fire Girl, I doubt she'll believe that!"

"Well then I am doomed, end of story, until I think of something actually good Sara!"

"Ok then, do whatever you want!"

"Well thanks for your support _best friend_!"

"You're welcome _best friend_!"

"Both of you shut up and get down here already!"

"H-Hai Daphne-nee/Daphne-san."

* * *

**Back with Lucy**

"Come on Lucy, the best mission ever is waiting! So hurry up!" yelled Natsu who was eager to get the best mission.

"I so don't want to" mumbled Lucy. "I wanna stay at least 4 million feet away from her."

"Natsu! Lucy's lifeless!" yelled Happy.

"Well she'd better hurry up because I hear Mira's giving a away 600,000,000 jewels!"

Lucy looked up and said."Mira's what?"

"Oh she just giving away 600,00,000 jewels today" Natsu said devilishly.

"Let's not waste any time let's go guys!"

"Ya, ya" said Natsu.

"Natsu she fell for it" Happy whispered to Natsu.

"I know, it was really funny"Natsu said while snickering.

"Won't she be mad when she learns the truth Natsu?"

"Nah, she'll understand."

* * *

**At the Guild**

"Mira-san!"

"Yes Lucy what is it?"

"N-Natsu said you w-were g-giving away 600,00,00 jewels."

"Lucy, I think Natsu fooled you" Mira said.

"Natsu!" Lucy said with a death glare and a scary voice. "Where are you? Don'tcha wanna go on a mission?"

"Natsu, I'm scared" whispered Happy."I've never seen Lucy act like this before."

"Me neither, Happy and I don't wanna meet the person who taught her."

"Hey guys still wanna trick me?" Lucy asked when she found where they were hiding.

"N-no" they said scaredly.

"Well to bad!" said Lucy who was about to bring out her whip until she remembered something important. "Shit! I still haven't fixed her bow, she's gonna kill me! Levy-chan help me! I don't want to die or go back Dragon's Cave help!"

"H-hai Lu-chan."

"S-save, we're still alive thanks to that bow Happy."

"I thought she was going to murder us Natsu" Happy said shivering.

"Me too."

* * *

**Back with our mysterious character**

"Lina, get a move on it and go!"

"Hai mother, I'm going."

"Linn-"

"Don't ever call me that! I'M GOING SO LATER DAPHNE-NEE!"

"Lina... BE CAREFUL AND SEND A LETTER THAT SAYS YOU ARRIVED SAFELY TO MAGNOLIA!"

"OK, LATER!"

"Stay safe Lina and Lucy take care of her, believe in the both of you, keep each other safe and out of harms ways."

* * *

"Lu-chan, I don't get how to fix this bow, Erza-san help please!"

"What is it Levy?"

"We need help on fixing this bow."

"Hmm, I've don't know if I've ever seen a bow like this, but I feel like to do, so I'll try my best to fix it."

"Thank you Erza-san" said Lucy and Levy.

**Later...**

"I can't fix it, I'm sorry, please cut off my arms!"

"No need Erza-san, Lina will fix it when she comes."

"Whose Lina?" Mira asked when she walked over there.

"Hmm, my sister/cousin."

"You have a sister?" said Levy, Erza and Mira. "Wait cousin too? That doesn't make sense."

"Lemme explain."

"Ok then."

"Lina is my blood relative cousin who has an older sister, also my blood relative cousin, who became my adoptive sisters 14 years ago."

"Why?"

"It's a long sad story."

"Ok, is this Lina going to join Fairy Tail?" asked Erza.

"Yup, Daphne is making her ever since she found out about the incident that happened in Santa Samoata."

"Didn't we have a mission in Santa Samoata to get clues about that one angel person, I can't remember the name."

"You mean 'Bloody Rose the Fire Angel'?" said Gray when he walked past and heard about Santa Samoata's mission.

Lucy slapped Gray's arm pretty badly.

"OW! What was that for Lucy!"

"Her name is Angel Rose the Fire Angel! Not Bloody Rose!"

"Why are you even defending that monster, I've heard she's killed plenty of people."

"FYI Gray I personally KNOW Angel Rose, she's never killed, just wait until Lina shows up, she'll murder you for calling Angel Rose, Bloody Rose."

"Why and who is Lina?"

"Lina is my sister/cousin and she's gonna join the guild and Angel Rose is her best friend."

"Hold up, you have a sister?"

"Long story Gray, but listen ever say bad things about Rose, Lina will personally make sure that no one ever knew you existed in this world."

"L-later girls."

"Are you se-"

"Yes Lina will murder anyone if they say bad things about Rose because most people live because of Rose and what she does."

**Later... 9pm to be exact**

"Bye guys, see you later." said Lucy. Tomorrow is the day she comes, is it too late to get my stuff that special Lina insurance? If it isn't I definitely need it right away" said Lucy laughing

_Tomorrow is the day. Watch out world here comes Lina Sparks and she's not stopping _thought Lucy and Lina.


	2. Her arrival and a Challenge

**_Shh…Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

The arrival of Lina Sparks!

"Today is the day Lina Sparks shows up, I hope she gets lost and doesn't come but it'll be nice if she does come." Lucy said. "But if she does and what if we say that she didn't would that work? Maybe not, we'd probably be sent to the Dragon's Cave." Lucy shuttered.

The Dragon's Cave is one of the worst places you'd be sent by Daphne. Depending on how far you got, you'd be hiding in closet or something stay away from Daphne. Lina and Lucy both have had their share in going into the Dragon's Cave. Let's say they didn't leave their closets for like two weeks after their first trip in the Dragon's Cave.

"Hey Lucy are you awake!"

"Lucy! Do you have some fish for me!"

"Oh boy, these two are back, just my luck." Lucy said while sighing.

" Hey Lucy! Wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"No, I have to meet someone today and hopefully she doesn't show up, so go to the Guild without me."

"Fine."

**With Lina…**

"Oh boy, am I even in the right place? These directions suck. Remind me never to get directions from Sara and Daphne-nee. There's a sign, how convenient."

**Welcome to Magnolia!**

"Now I know I'm in Magnolia now. Hmm, I need someone to show me where Fairy Tail is and where Seira and the others live." Lina asked people but they didn't know where Seira and the others lived at all but at least she found out where Fairy Tail was. Then a bad thing happened.

"L-L-Lina?" said a few familiar voices.

Then Lina turned around and she went pale, it was her friends, but the ones so obsessed in becoming her boyfriend. "H-hi guys a-and later!"

"Wait Princess Lina! You still need to chose one of us as your prince!" said the guys who were chasing Lina.

"Geez! You guys don't give up do you? Night is my Prince! SO YOU'RE OUTTA LUCK GUYS!" said Lina running away from them.

"He isn't! He only saves you because you're Princess Lina!"

"Night is MY KNIGHT! Night save me!"

"Princess Lina, you have to chose one of us not that fake knight!"

_These guys do not ever give up..maybe I can lose them if I got to Fairy Tail_ thought Lina. _It just might work but I'll need to distract them first but how..ooo, that's perfect._

"Hey, look its Derek saying he can beat me anytime and anywhere guys, he's so mean!"

"Hey Derek how dare you! Come outta hiding and face us!"

_Ha, they totally fell for it! I rock _thought Lina._ Now I gotta go find Lucy-nee now._

* * *

_Lina, oh Lina where art thou you? Ah! I'm talking a bit like Juliet, ok I've gotta stop reading Romeo and Juliet over and over again or I'll start talking like them _thought Lucy.

"Lucy-nee!"

_Now I feel like i can hear Lina._

"Lucy-nee!"

_Her voice sounds like she's running towards me, maybe her being in Fairy Tail won't be so bad._

"LUCY-NEE STOP DAYDREAMING! I'M HERE NOW!"

"Hmm.. it's really funny I think I hear, L-Lina!"

"Lucy-nee! I'm here!"

"Lina!" said Lucy running towards her. "You're here I can't believe it!"

"Me either, but I'm actually really glad to see you again!"

"Me too, Lina. I've really missed you."

"PRINCESS LINA!"

Lina sweatdropped. "Geez, these guys just won't give up! Do you have my bow Lucy-nee?"

"Y-ya, I'll go get it. I'll be right back."

"PRINCESS LINA!"

"LUCY-NEE, HURRY!" said Lina who was on the run again.

"Erza, Levy ha- you guys are still trying to fix it?"

"Yes Lucy, you seemed a bit sad of it not being fixed, so we're trying."

"Ya Lu-chan we're trying to fix it."

"I need it, well actually Lina but whatever please it to me quickly."

"Here you go Lucy."

"Thanks guys."

* * *

"My gosh, I seriously need my bow or these weirdos are still going to chase me until I give in" said Lina in her hiding place.

"Did you find Princess Lina?"

"No, not yet."

"Eric find Princess Lina."

"Shit, if they use Eric."

"Guys she's hiding behind those boxes."

"Bye guys, gotta jet!" said Lina jumping her hiding spot and onto the roof.

"We can't lose her! Follow her!"

_God, these guys won't stop! Why won't they leave me alone!_

"LINA!"

"There's Lucy-nee perfect. Lucy-nee! Do you have my bow?" said Lina while jumping from the roof.

"Y-yes but it's not usable, yet not right now anyways."

"Eh?" said Lina. Then Lucy showed Lina it was still broken.

"I couldn't fix it Lina, sorry!"

"It's alright, I can fix it."

"WAIT PRINCESS LINA!"

"Oh wings of Phoenix, they just won't give up." said Lina face-palming.

Lucy snickered a bit and said. "Well, chose one of them and then Night's mine."

_She did not just say that! Night is mine. Oh, I don't think they know Lucy-nee is a part Fairy Tail. This is gonna be funny! _thought Lina.

"Princess Lina wait!"

"You men should be ashamed!" Lina said pointing a finger at them.

"Eh?"

"Chasing after me, when lonely Princess Lucy wishes for your attention!"

"EH!" said Lucy. _She did not just say that!_

"Princess Lucy, we didn't know you lived in Magnolia!"

"I-I'm apart of Fairy Tail."

"Men, today not one of us will be lucky today" said the leader.

"Eh?" said Lucy and Lina.

"Two will be lucky because Princess Lina and Princess Lucy will chose one of us to be their lover!"

"EH!" said Lucy and Lina.

"Choose Princesses!"

"NO NIGHT IS OURS! LEAVE US ALONE" said Lina and Lucy. "Wait, Night save us!"

"Please don't chose that faker! We're better!"

"Lina do something!"

"I'm on it but running and trying to fix my bow is difficult Lucy-nee!"

"Lemme, help."

"Ok." (Two minutes later)

"Yes, it's fixed!" said Lina.

"Nice and now do something Lina!"

"Ok then, I summon thee! My Dragon Warriors appear!"

"Hello Princess Lina who are you running from?" asked the head warrior.

"You know the usually, more guys who wanna be our lovers, but fat chance of that happening so deal with them because frankly they just won't leave us alone."

"Leave it to us Princesses, we're on it."

"Thank you Drakeo."

"Look there they are!"

"Get ready Princesses to escape."

"B-but how?" asked Lucy.

"Like this!" said Lina who shot her arrow and grabbed Lucy's arm and swung the both of them on the roof. "Thanks Drakeo for helping!"

"We are your warriors, we'd do anything for you."

"Drakeo, go easy on them and thanks again."

"Ok Princess! Boys the Princess said easy, so how about easy level 200 sound good to you?"

"YAY!"

_Boy, they never change do they? Well that's what's unique about_ thought Lina. _Always there to help me out._

_"Again boys! These guys were trying to hurt Princess Lina!"_

_"Hey Princess, what's up? Missed us?"_

_"Thank you guys for always taking care of me!"_

_"What warriors wouldn't protect their own Princess?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"The ones that don't care. The ones that do care never leave and are always by your side!"_

_"Yup, I guess your right since you guys always stick to me." Lina said while laughing._

_"Hey!"_

_"Just kidding, I love you guys!" _Lina was remembering her memories of her and her warriors.

"Lina, here's Fairy Tail!"

"Wow your Guild is really big Lucy-nee."

"I know and I think you'll like everyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it'll take some time but you'll love it."

"Really? They won't recognize me will as her right?"

"I doubt, news about her barely spreads around here about her."

"But I saw you in Santa Samoata, Lucy-nee,"

"Ya, I was really surprised, the mission was about finding clues about her."

Lina snorted. "That idiot Derek must've sent it right?"

"I dunno, but I was pretty pissed at the bad stuff they were saying about you. So we ended up not really doing it, but then we ran into you as her. What happened?"

"Derek happened. Kilara and I were passing through town and then sometime later, Derek shows up and we fought and Kilara's sick because of that idiot. The next time I see him, I'm not holding back, I'm going to murder him, right then and there."

"Oh Lina, usually I'd smack you but this time I'm with you. We'll murder that idiot head on."

"Yes!"

"Come on, let's get you into Fairy Tail!"

"O-ok then l-let's go."

_I hope this helps solve her trusting skills when she's around new people_ thought Lucy. _Please let it work._

* * *

"Erza! Where's Lucy! She was suppose to be here already!" whined Natsu.

"Natsu, she told us that her sister/cousin is going to join Fairy Tail, so she's waiting for her, so sit down and be quiet!"

"H-hai!"

Then they saw Lucy and some girl behind her.

"Hey guys, what's up."

"..."

"What's with the eerie silence and guess what!"

"..."

"Seriously, what's with the silence? Anywho meet Lina! She's my younger sister!"

"H-hi I'm Lina."

"She's so kawaii!" said Mira hugging Lina. "You're so kawaii Lina!"

"L-Lucy-nee, h-help?"

"Sorry, but once Mira hugs something, she doesn't let go Lina."

"Fine, I just escape then."

"You're really kawaii! Come here girls! She really is kawaii!"

_Oh no, not more people_ thought Lina and Lucy.

"Guys, let go of Lina." said Lucy trying to get her sister free. "She'll start a fire just to get loose."

"P-please let go."

"You're so kawaii!" said the other girls.

"Uh oh, Lina's looking uncomfortable" said Lucy.

"Allusion Flames appear" said Lina softly and a few girls freaked and they let go of Lina who jumped over to Lucy and hid behind Lucy.

"Haha, Lina how do you like Fairy Tail so far, even though it's been a few minutes." Lucy asked Lina.

"Your friends tried suffocating me by their dangerous hugs, they don't know The Dark Dragon Guild right?"

The other girls' faces went blank because of what they heard and there's a Guild named The Dark Dragon?

"Wow, who knew there was someone afraid of hugs?" said Gajeel laughing.

"I can't believe that she thought they were trying to suffocate her with hugs" said another guild member.

Other guild members kept talking about it which made Lina furious, so she used a special move that set their butts on fire. It amused Lina when she heard the members yell "My butt's on fire!" and then the other girls came to talk to Lina.

"We're so sorry Lina! You're just really kawaii for someone your age!" said Mira. "Can we start over?" Lina nodded and Mira introduced the girls to Lina and then asked where she wanted her stamp.

"So Lina where do you want your stamp?"

"On my left hand please."

So kawaii! thought the girls. "Here you go Lina."

"Thank you Mira-san."

"You're welcome and what type of power do you have Lina?"

"I have fire power like my mom."

"So you're Lucy's cousin and adoptive sister right?"

"Yup, Aunt Layla adopted us when our mom and dad died, 14 years ago.

"That's so sad!"

"Well not really that much anymore Mira-san."

"It really is though!"

"Hey Lina have you finished the surprise for Kilara?"

"No, remember that I have to start over again? I lost the first one in Santa Samoata, so now I'm working on it but I still need supplies but I have no clue where Seira and the others live."

"Do you have the address Lina, we could show you" said Lucy.

"Ya, here you go."

Lucy looked and it and said."I have no clue where this is." Lina sighed

"Lemme, see" said the other girls. "We don't know either!"

"Whatcha talking about girls?" asked Natsu and Happy.

"Lina, this is Natsu and Happy" said Lucy pointing at them. "Natsu and Happy, this is Lina."

"H-hi."

"Hi, you're really not what we excepted." said Natsu.

"Huh?"

"You're totally different from Lucy, you're way to shy and obviously don't like people."

"Of course she's different, no two people are like, they may have similar interests but they're still different Natsu" said Lucy.

"I mean she was freakin scared of hugs and she looks totally different from you and there's something about her that makes her seem power different."

"Aye!"

"Lucy-nee..."

"Yes L-Lina, what's wrong?" Lucy asked a bit nervously because she noticed the fire in Lina's eyes.

"He's weird and he's the Salamander of Fairy Tail right?"

"Yup that's right."

Lina stared at Natsu and Natsu wondered what she was going to say.

"He's...mean! He doesn't know me and he said rude things just like Derek!"

The other girls glared at Natsu, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"One mark down, doesn't seem good, 499 left, Lucy-nee."

"Eh?" said Natsu.

"Oh Lina, please drop it because you know I'll never agree." said Lucy sighing.

"Too bad. Salamander of Fairy Tail I challenge you!" said Lina with fire in her eyes.


	3. The truth, 50 fishes and The Legend

**_Shh…Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

"But before that does anyone know this address?"

"I do!" said Happy.

"Really? Please take me and Lucy-nee!"

"Ok."

"Thanks and Salamander I mean what I said! Let's go Lucy-nee."

"S-sure, later guys."

Everyone was quiet, trying to process in of what had happened. Ah there it was, Lina challenged Natsu, was she for real?

"What just happened?" asked Natsu and everyone called him an idiot.

**With Lina, Lucy and Happy**

"Lina are you serious! You can't use your powers until I give you an 'Ok' that you can!" Lucy scolding Lina.

"Ok then, just say yes and I'll make sure NOTHING gets destroyed." Lina said.

"No! I'll get in trouble with Daphne! I told her that I'd only let you use your powers if it was necessary!"

"Oh I see, she said she'd give you rent money for like a year right?"

"N-no!"

"Riiight. Fess up Lucy-nee."

"F-fine, you were right."

"Ha! I told you!"

Happy noticed the change in Lina. At the guild she was really shy and quiet, now she was loud and really different. He noticed how she was acting now.

"Lina, your personality changed!" Happy said.

"Huh? Oh, you mean that I'm acting different than I did at Fairy Tail?" Happy nodded.

"Well, how do I say this? I can't really trust new people."

"I don't understand" said Happy.

"Happy, Lina has trusting issues, so it's harder of Lina to trust people."

"Why?"

"It's because people were always mean to Lina, the kids, the adults. They always said such negative things about Lina."

Happy gasped. "Really?"

"It is, people always sad mean things and I hated them, so I was loner as a child. Until Sara and the others stood up for me. I felt I could trust them but what I went through made it harder, but they understood." Lina said with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Oh, I understand and I'm sorry that Natsu said those things about you, Lina. I wanna be your friend." Happy said with tears.

Lina's eyes widened when she smelled tears and saw that they were Happy's."Thank you Happy, you're so nice. You remind me of Kilara. She's my sick cat, that I can't visit until a month because Lucy-nee made me promise or she'd take away my precious things." Lina said glaring at Lucy.

"What? You need to learn how to deal with people on your own without Kilara always being there and WE all know that you'd start a war with The Dark Dragon's Guild to get back at them for hurting Kilara, Lina."

Happy's eyes widened, Lina would start a war just to avenge her cat? She must really love her."Lina, we're here!"

"Thank you Happy! I owe you, what do you want?"

Happy's eyes shined. "Fish!"

"How many?"

"Two or three."

Lina stared at Happy then spoke."That's too little, how about 50 fishes for being a super helper, being nice and being my first friend in Fairy Tail!"

"Really? Thank you!"

Lucy stared at Lina and Happy and sighed. How was Lina going to get 50 fishes. Oh dear, she doesn't think that Lucy would buy 50 fishes for Happy! If she did, well she should get her own money and buy Happy 50 fishes!

"Lina, where are you going to get 50 fishes from?" Lucy asked.

"Not from you, your expression says that you'd expect me to say you. I'm getting it from Seira and the others. No big deal."

"Lina, knock on the door."

"Sure."

***KNOCK*KNOCK***

"I'm coming please wait!" said a familiar voice.

"Seira, get over here and open the door!" Lina yelled.

"Lina... you still act like this."

"Shut it woman!" Lina said glaring at Lucy.

_Oh boy, she's serious. Should I? Maybe I shouldn't. _thought Lucy.

"Lina! You're finally here!" said Seira.

"Ya, sorry for being late, people in Magnolia don't know your address, but this cat named Happy" said Lina pointing at Happy, "he knew. So we need to reward him with 50 fishes!"

Lucy thought Seira would give the 'WTH face and Why don't you' face but she was surely wrong.

"Really? He must be a gifted cat and he needs to rewarded 50 fishes right away. MOM, DAD! Lina's here and we need 50 fishes pronto!"

"Sure dear!"

"So, also I challenged Fairy Tail's Salamander!"

"No way! But you can't use your powers until Lucy-san says 'Ok' Lina."

"I use water then."

Lucy and Seira stared at Lina with 'Are you kidding me? You're allergic to regular water!' face.

"I see you don't like my idea, so let me use my powers during the fight, he insulted me."

"But Daphne-" said Lucy.

"Does Daphne-nee ever live up to her promises?"

"No" said Lucy with her head down.

"So will you let me? I promise I'll put up a shield!" Lina said with pleading eyes.

"Lucy, Lina really wants to, so let her" said Happy.

"Thanks Happy!"

"Ok, I guess so, but Natsu's a Dragon Slayer, you won't be able to control his fire, like other peoples."

"That's true, but I'm a fire mage that NEVER discourage me, you should know me! We're related after all!"

"I know, I know, but what if the legend-"

"Woman, the legend is true or we wouldn't be here!"

"Well I don't know Lina."

Then Lina smacked Lucy on her head. "Ow, what was that for Lina?" Lucy asked rubbing her head.

"Lucy-nee have you forgotten that you are connected to one of the Crystals!"

Lucy's eyes widened, she had forgotten, then Lina smacked her again. "Woman, how did you forget? Oh that's right your powers are sealed too, with your Ceres ring."

"Y-ya."

"Where's your Ceres ring, you're not wearing it." Lina asked suspiciously.

"Well, Daphne sealed my powers, so they're sealed until she says 'Ok'."

Lina's eyes widened. "Woman you're crazy, you pretty much want to die?"

"N-no."

"Get you're powers unsealed and the Legend is true!"

"H-hai!"

Happy stared at them and thought what the legend was. "Lina what is the legend?"

Lina gasped."Are you serious? You don't know the legend? Natsu-san didn't tell you! Or better yet, he, himself doesn't know. Tsk, tsk."

"Natsu hasn't told you? Maybe he really doesn't know." said Lucy tapping her finger on her face. "But he's a Dragon Slayer, he should know."

Happy shrugged.

"Ok Happy, I shall tell you the Dragon Legend, I'm going to try make it simple and clear like how Aunt Layla did, ok."

"Ok."

"Here it goes, I hope you understand." said Lina.

* * *

_Layla sat with her daughter and two nieces._

_"Aunt Lay please tell us the Legend!" said 6 year old Lina._

_"Please Mommy! We wanna hear it!" said 8 year old Lucy._

_"Ok course girls, I will. Daphne want to hear it again?"_

_"No, not at all. I don't believe in the legend." said 12 year old Daphne. "I've heard it way too much."_

_"Are you sure you don't wanna listen Daphne-nee?" asked Lina and Lucy._

_"Yes, yes. I've heard it way too much."_

_"Then why are you here?"asked Lina and Lucy again._

_"Huh?" Daphne sweatdropped and semi blushed. "Fine, fine if you insist I'll stay."_

_Layla, Lucy, and Lina giggled a bit and Daphne just stared at them and said."Just tell the story Aunt Lay."_

_"Hai, hai." _

_"They say that before the universe was made, it was empty until a solar explosion. Out of that fiery explosion, was born the Legendary Great Dragon of Fire. They say that The Great Dragon roamed the empty universe until  
she realized she was lonleyand wished for more there was another explosion and out of that one came the Second Legendary Dragon, The Dragon of Stars."  
_

_"Mommy that's like you and Aunt Leila!"_

_"How dear Lucy?"_

_Then Lina answered. You and Mommy have those powers! So we must be related to the Dragons!"_

_Daphne sighed and said."You weirdo, you can't just assume we're related! That's wrong."_

_Lina sniffed a bit. "Daphne/Daphne-nee you made her cry! You can be really mean." said Layla and Lucy._

_"Oh, Lina I'm sorry."_

_"Aunt Lay continue with the story!" Lina said ignoring Daphne. Daphne just sighed._

_"Hmm, where was I? Oh yes, about the Second Dragon._

_"The Great Dragon and The Second Dragon became the best of friends and became sisters and wanted more sister and soon five more fiery explosions happened. Five dragons __appeared. The Dragon of Air, The Dragon of Transformation, __The Dragon of Future, The Dragon of Knowledge and The Dragon of Armor. They became family, they together formed __our universe. __They last place they created was Sparks." _  
  


_"Aunt Lay that's where we're from!" said Lina waving her hands in the air._

_"That's right Mommy, so-"_

_"You guys stop interrupting Aunt Layla!" said Daphne. They just stared at her._

_"What? Just continue so can be on my way." Daphne said looking away._

_"Yes, ok then let's continue."_

_"Yay!" said Lina and Lucy, Daphne rolled her eyes._

_"They created Sparks and more Dragons appeared after them and they become the rules of Sparks. Dragons also have a human form. Shortly after the Dragons made their home in Sparks,  
a dark explosion happened. Out of this Dark, evil explosion came the Dark Dragon of Death. He wanted to control the universe but the other Dragons didn't let him. They had a fierce battle.  
The Dragons merged together and formed the Crystal Dragon. An unstoppable and powerful Dragon."_

_"Really?" asked Lina and Lucy with wide eyes._

_"Yes, a very powerful dragon that only serves for the good people."_

_Daphne snorted."Only if it's being controlled by people with a good will."_

_Lina's and Lucy's eyes grew with fear and Layla slapped Daphne's arm. "Girls. don't listen to this nutcase of a girl. She's joking." said Layla glaring at Daphne._

_"Whatever, just continue."_

_"Then they fought the Dark Dragon, and he was very __easily defeated because he was no match for them. When he disappeared the marked him with the two Crystals they had made. __The Crystal of Night and The Crystal _  
___of Light. _Only these Crystals will be able to revive him. The Kingdom of Sparks flourished. Soon humans started living with the Dragons and _they weren't afraid of each other."_

_____"They trusted each other and __Dragons started using_ their Humans a lot more. The Royal Family of Sparks are direct _descendants of ____The Great Dragon and The Second Dragon. ____For the other five Dragons' descendants happily lived under the rule of The two Great Dragons' Families."_  


___"No way Mommy!"_

___"No way Aunt Lay!"_

___Layla chuckled a bit. These two reminded her of herself and her late twin. "No way what girls?"_

___"That we're related to the Great Dragons!" Then they pointed at Daphne. "What?"_

___"Ha! We are related to those Dragons!" said Lina and Lucy._

___"No we're not!"_

___"Yes we are!"_

___"NO!"_

___"YES!"_

___"NO!"_

___"YES!"_

___Layla sighed and said. "Girls be quiet I'm not done yet!"_

___"O-ok Mommy/Aunt Lay!"_

___"Girls we're related to those Dragons, I've told you that our part of the families are dragons but I never told you that we are direct descendants of The Two Great Dragons'. Your fathers' are just humans. So most of your few kids in your  
generation are halves because we mated with humans not other dragons. Understand?"_

___"Yes!" said Lina and Lucy high fiving and jumping. Daphne just felt like a shadow._

* * *

"Did you understand Happy?"

"Wow that was nice story and... you and Lucy are half Dragons! Natsu is going to be so jealous when I tell him!"


	4. Wanted and Her identity

**_Shh…Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

Lucy and Lina's eyes grew."No, you can't tell Natsu-san! It's a secret! Please Happy, there's only 20 halves in our kingdom including me and Lucy-nee!"

"Really, that's not a lot."

"We know, but please don't tell!"

Happy saw the looks on Lina's and Lucy's faces and said."Aye Sir! I won't tell! It's a secret and Neko's are the best at keeping secrets!"

"Thank,thank,thank you!" You rock Happy!" said Lina hugging Happy.

"Thanks Happy, this really needs to be kept a secret." said Lucy rubbing his fur.

"Lina here's your 50 fishes!"

"Thanks Seira, I'll take before Happy leaves!"

"Ok!"

"EVERYONE!"

"D-Daniel what's wrong?" asked Seira and Lina._  
_

"Seira, The Dark Dragon Guild is sending requests out to Guilds about Lina and Rose. And why do I see Lina?"

Lina smacked Daniel on the head."You idiot, it is me Lina! Remember Lucy-nee and Daphne-nee agreed on me moving to Magnolia! Geez, you are such an idiot at times!"

"Well sorry! You probably don't wanna know the big news then."

They just stared at Daniel."You just said The Dark Dragon Guild is requests about finding me." said Lina pointing to Daniel.

Daniel started fading away for the moment.

"Hey don't fade away! Man up Daniel!" said Lina and Seira. "Why are they deciding to get Guilds to hunt me down now? To weak or scared outta their wits to get me? Derek probably did this. That idiot."

"It has your pictures on the requests! I saw them! Fairy Tail was talking about. 600,000,000,000 for you Lina!"

"WHHHHAT?_!_?_!"_Lina's eyes grew with fear."This is insane! I'm sorry! I'll write my will and the good and bad things I've done. Mommy, Daddy see you in 2 hours!"

"Oi,oi, Lina." Lucy said while sweatdropping. "We can always go to the Guild and trash the paper."

"Alright then, for the sake of me and me continue being Angel Rose, we'd better hurry!"

"What?" Happy asked.

Lina put her hand on her mouth and Seira and Lucy put their hands also on Lina's mouth. "Excuse the last part you heard Happy." Lucy said nervously.

"Did she say she was Rose?"

"Well, umm...Lina we'll let you explain this." said Lucy and Seira.

"Wow, yes I did."

Their faces went blank except Happy's. "So you are Angel Rose?"

"You'll keep it secret right?"

"Yup!"

"Yes I am Angel Rose, the crime fighter. Also called bad names-'Bloody Rose', Fiery Rose Fire Demon', also Lina the Dragon Spooker', also 'Crazy Dragon Girl'."

"Wow, that's a lot of names."

"Yes a lot of mean names that I hate. So let's stop the Guild from going on the request. Let's go!"

"Aye!"


	5. Request, Danny and She likes you!

**_Shh…Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

"Ok Happy, here's the plan. I turn you into a human and it works for 30 minutes. So do your best and save my life and don't freak out."

"A-Aye."

* * *

**At the Guild**

"Everyone we've got new requests! So choose away!" said Mira.

"Hmm..which is a good mission. Uh?" Natsu picked up the flyer that that Lina's picture. "Guys! Come here, look at this!"

"What is it Ash-brain?"

"Shut it Iceboy!"

"Boys...!"

"S-sorry." they both said.

"Now Natsu what is it?"

"Erza look at this." Natsu said handling the paper to Erza.

"Hmm...no way. I can't believe..it." said Erza with widened eyes.

"What is it let me see already!... Oh my gosh! No way!"

"Guys what's wrong?" the other guild members asked.

"Erza read it." said Gray.

"Alright then."

**"Request: The Capture of Bloody Rose the Fire Angel and  
her friend, Lina Sparks."**

**"Rose and Lina need to be caught! They are thieves, murders, cheaters,  
gang people and they are not TO BE TRUSTED! We need to be sent to jail to be 'tried'  
as our law says, but they are guilty of murders and much more!"**

**"600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 will be given to those  
who catch them. Thank you to those who catch these brats. You will be treated with kindness and  
much more. Thank you."**

The guild gasped in shock.

"No way." said Mira. "Lemme see that." On the request it had Lina's and Rose's picture. In Lina's she was sticking her tongue out and acting like a kid with blood stains on her because of a fight. In Rose's picture it was like Lina's, Rose and Kilara with blood stains on them because they fought in a battle but Fairy Tail doesn't know that.

"We need to show this to Lucy when she comes back. She'll confirm whether it's true or not!" said Mira.

"That's right, this is Lu-chan's sister, and according to Lu-chan, they have an older sister that watches over Rose and Lina and so they can't be murders without being in jail!" said Levy.

"But we don't know Lina well." said Gray. "And I believe that Lucy said that Lina would kill anyone if they called Rose bad names. Not proof enough?"

"Um..exuse me." said a timid voice. "Is this Fairy Tail?"

"Yes it is, do you need something?" asked Mira.

_"Ahh! what do I say?_! thought Happy freaking out.

_Happy no need to freak out! Lina is coming to the rescue!_

_Ah! Lina what are you doing in my head! _thought Happy.

_Oh I forgot to you that when I touch someone who's not my relative I can speak to them telepathically. Cool ain't it!_

Happy sweatdropped but also was excited._ That's so cool! But I'm nervous! What do I say!_

_Relax Happy, just follow me and you'll be fine._

_If you say so, but what's my Human name?_

_"Hmm...oh, how about Danny? I think it's awesome! _

_Happy thought for moment. I like it! I'll use it!_

_Ok then Danny, let's get this show on the road!_

_Ya!_

"Excuse what do you need?" asked Mira again.

"Well, um..there's this Request going around in Guilds and I'm here to stop it."Danny(Happy) said in his ever so sexy deep voice.

This is what the girls thought. _He's dreamy and around our age! _

Happy looked about 17 years old, light blue hair, tall, black eyes.

"What's the request, umm..." said Mira.

"It's Danny and the request is about Capturing Rose and Lina. They're really good friends of mine and a few idiots want their power and saying bad things about them which is obviously fake." Happy said scratching the back of his head.

_He's kawii! I hope he's a wizard! _thought the girls.

_Happy, hows it going? No one suspects you right?_

_Nobody suspects me! Ahaha! I'm the best actor ever! Not even Nat-_

"Hey do I know you?"Natsu asked Danny(Happy)

"N-no, this is the first time me being here."

"Are ya sure? You smell really familiar."

_LINA! Help me! _thought Happy.

_Happy, what's going on?_!

_Natsu suspects me! He just asked me if he know me! What do I do?_!

_Ok Happy, stay calm, me and Lucy-nee are on they way right now. Stay calm Happy!_

_I'll try!_

"Are you sure I don't know ya?"

"Yup, first time here!" Happy said trying to sound convincely.

"Hmm..you're probably right. Do you like to dance?"

"Me? Dancing? Of course I love dancing!"

"Alright come on then!"

"Ya!"

* * *

"Hurry up Lucy-nee! Happy could crack down any minute if he hasn't yet!"

"Yes, I'm coming! Knowing Happy, he's probably dancing with Natsu right now."

"Here's the Guild, hurry!"

"Yes, yes Lina. I'm coming.

They pushed the doors opened and saw the scene before them and sweatdropped.

"Wow you were actually right Lucy-nee." said Lina sweatdropping.

"Wow I was, knowing these two they probably won't stop until an hour or two." Lucy said also sweatdropping. Then Lina and Lucy looked at each other and exchanged looks.

"DANNY OVER HERE!" they both yelled.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Lina and Lucy. _Why is everyone staring at me_?_! _thought Lina and she face palmed. _Oh dear._

"Ah Lina, you're here, here's the request paper." said Danny(Happy) rubbing his arm still in human form.

"Thanks Danny, we'd better leave, you're mom is waiting."

"Oh ya mom. Forgot about her." said Danny(Happy) giving Lina a cheeky grin.

_Oh my, this is what the put on the request? Boy, Derek's scent is all over it! I betcha Ice Queen and her little group must have been sending these to Guilds, it reeks of their scent as well. I'll get back at them._

"Wait Lina, I know you're new and all but this is gonna be super personal. Why is someone requesting Guild to find you and Rose? You guys aren't a thieves, murder or anything worse right?" asked Natsu.

The Guild gasped, Natsu sounded smart for once.

Lucy gasped as well and expected Lina to go on a semi-rage but she didn't. Lina put her hand in her hair and said.

"Don't believe in this crap. I get how you can assume that but pictures have a thousands words and not every word is correct."

That's true, the wrong words are shown here rather than the true ones." said Lucy putting her hand on Lina's shoulder and Lina looked at her and smiled.

"Well the one of me is when." Lina smirked and then said, "I totally beat the crap outta Derek and we both got pretty bloody because you know people's blood get's on you when you fight hardcore, right?"

"I was there and I'd gotta you did! You sure showed him!" Lucy said high-fiving Lina.

"Also the one of Rose is when..one, two, three, four..oh ya about a few months ago when The Dark Dragon Guild threatened us and me beating up Derek,...it was a few months before The Dark Dragon invading and attacking us."

"Also that The Dark Dragon Guild is always been after Lina and um..Rose ever since we were kids, so please understand that bad things said about Lina and Rose aren't mostly true but most usually are about her personality." Lucy said trying to convince them.

"See! Told you guys!" said Mira and Levy and the Guild sweatdropped, then Lina spoke again.

"Hey what do you mean that most bad things about my personality are true! Huh, what's with that!"

"Because it's true Lina!"

"Woman, you are most certainly W-R-O-N-G! Night loves my personality and ME!"

"Lina, most people hate you when you go 'Demon' and don't bring Night into this!"

"That's not true! People love me, adore me and Night is mine!"

"He's MINE, so get over it Lina!"

"No! He's mine! So back off!"

"We all know you'd start a war just to get back at Dark Dragon for let's see." Lucy said holding up her fingers.

"1) Dissing our family."  
"2) The battle of 15 years ago."  
"3) The battle that happened a few months ago."  
"4) Derek making fun of you, Ice Queen and her little group making fun of you also."  
"5) When they ruined Sparks Summer Fest and you went 'Demon'."  
"6) This is a big one, The battle of Heaven's Mark."  
"7) The current big one, the battle that happened in Santa Samoata, the thing with...Kilara."

"Where is this mini list taking us?" Lina asked while being pissed off.

The Guild was speechless, for seven things she'd go to war. What a nutcase.

"She'd got to war because of seven things?" asked Gray who was really surprised.

Lucy laughed then said."Of course not, these are the BIG MAJOR contributers, she has like over 2 billion reasons to start a war actually. And we all know she's stubborn and can't wait to unleash The Fiery Phoenix."

"Lucy-nee, geez don't make me feel more of a failure! I'll never catch up to mom's legacy or Queen Lenoia's either!"

"Well you won't, sooo.. get over it Lina."

"Lucy-nee...I'm going to strangle you so badly!"

"Guys where's Happy?" Natsu asked not seeing Happy with them.

"Over h-" Happy said in his normal voice but Lina and Lucy covered his mouth.

"Ahaha, we've gotta go, Danny's mom hates waiting for him nowdays." said Lina nervously.

"Yup, he always shows up late." said Lucy nervously also. Happy nodded.

"Will say bye Danny to everyone we've gotta jet."

"Bye!"

"Later guys!" said Lucy and Lina and they ran away from the Guild as quick as possible.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"Wings, that close." said Lina

"I thought we'd be done for when **_Happy_ **blew our cover." said Lucy.

"Gomensai! I forgot I was still human! Ah, I still am."

"Well you did pretty good Happy, come here I'll change you back now."

"Ok Lina."

"Here you go Happy, you're a cat again and thank you so much."

"You're welcome Lina."

"You truly are a good friend Happy, you're Lina's first Fairy Tail friend, so don't be surprised if they throw you a party or something super duper fancy." said Lucy smiling.

"No way! Think of all the fish!" Happy said with drool coming outta his mouth.

"Ya, but if you think about those fishes, then whose gonna get those 50 fishes from today Happy?" Lina asked.

"I forgot! Let's go guys!

"Hai, hai we're coming." said Lina and Lucy.

* * *

**At Seira's house**

"Hey guys we're ba- why is Daniel on the floor?" Lina asked.

"He lost about 500 dollars, poor Nii-san." Seira said laughing a little.

Happy, Lina and Lucy sweatdropped. "It's that time of the month? I swear it was like 2 weeks ago I last heard of it." said Lina.

"Eh?" said Happy and Lucy.

"Lucy-san did you forget that the guys do monthly bets?" Seira said.

"Oh, oh that's what's Daniel's crying about?"

"He must've bet that Sara would go out with him, right Daniel?" Lina said and Daniel just cried louder. "Yup, I was right. Hey Daniel let me do you favor."

Daniel cried even more.

"Boy, you're a Dragon half so listen to me!"

"Lucy, Seira and Daniel are Dragon halves too?" asked Happy.

"Ya that's right."

Lina kicked Daniel's side lightly and said."I know we shouldn't be telling you but Sara will never find out hopefully."

"Are you sure Lina, Sara made us promise." said Seira.

"Well she didn't exactly make us promise. More like threatened us Seira."

"That's true."

"What did Sara tell you guys?" Lucy asked.

Seira and Lina laughed. "She didn't tell us, we squeezed it outta her, like how we did with cry baby over here." they said pointing at Daniel.

"R-really? I g-guess know what it is know."

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, god Daniel shut up and freakin listen to me!" screamed Lina.

"Lina stop screaming! I can hear you just fine!"

"Then**_ listen_!** Sara like-likes you!"

"Eh?"

"He truly missed all the signs. What an idiot." said Lucy.

"Lucy-san, I am not an idiot."

"You dolt then how did you miss the signs of her liking you! It was obvious to us!" Lina said.

"Seira support please?"

"Nii-san, even I your younger sister noticed the signs. Your very dense Nii-san. And you say 'When you're 16, signs that people like-like you are super easy to read', you haven't noticed any of them! Sara always makes the first move!"

"That's right! So be a man and make the first move!" said Lina and Lucy.

"S-Sara likes me?" Daniel said.

"This boy very dense and stupid." said Lina, Seira and Lucy.

"Yes! Sara likes me!" Daniel yelled and it startled the girls because he was in a daze a few seconds ago.

"Now this idiot understands. Daniel don't you dare tell Sara, that we told you that she likes you!" yelled Lina and Seira and Lucy nodded. "Geez, people these days are so slow on their love lifes." Lina said sighing and Seira and Lucy nodded again.

"My yummy, yummy, yummy Fish!"

"Was he eating this whole time Lucy-nee?" Lina asked and sweatdropped

Lucy also sweatdropped and said. "I guess so."


	6. She's stonger? Openly refuse and accept!

**__****_Shh...Meet my Dragon Family  
_**

* * *

"Well thanks Happy for saving my life."

"You're welcome Lina." said Happy still eating his fish.

"Won't the others be suspicious Lina? You don't think they'll try to find out more info right?" Lucy asked.

"I don't really know. But it depends on what type of info they want."

"Lina you don't they'll find out about who we really are?" asked Seira a bit scared.

"We'll see Seira. Our history is rarely even mentioned in regular magic books. So them trying to find out more about is going to be difficult but not impossible. So it is possible to learn a bit about us not not a lot." Lina said tapping her finger on her face.

"Even though it's possible, won't they wonder if it's even true Lina?" asked Lucy. "I mean what if they think it's all fake and just toss the idea aside?"

"Well too bad for them. We're here right? We have these special powers and everything and we're apart of the truth. So they can believe it or not, it's their decision Lucy-nee. We can't change that.

"I guess you're right Lina. So what do we do if they start asking questions?" Lucy asked.

Seira and Lina both smiled at each other and said. "We do it the Oracle way! It's proven to work at the tops!"

"A-are you kidding me? It'll never work..!" Lucy said while sighing and Lina and Seira were high fiving each other and Happy, well...let's just say he was happily enjoying his fish.

* * *

**Later...at the Guild**

"I'm so confused on what happened." said Gray.

"We told you so!" squealed Mira and Levy.

"Lucy did defend Lina and she was confident enough to back up what she was saying. Impressive." said Erza.

"But why is Lina wanted? Why are people giving out request about her and her friend?" asked Natsu and they Guild gasped again because he sounded smart again. "And she's definitely hiding something and where's Happy?"

"That's true." Gajeel said piping up. "I've meet Lina on a mission before."

And the Guild was like. "WHAAAAAAT?_!_"

"What it's true, Master sent me. She apparently knows this one Council. I believe they called it Sparks Royal Council, right Old man?"

Makarov nodded and Gajeel continued. "She's gotten in trouble with the head elder a lot but they've told me that they're really close and she does have two other sisters and apparently Bunny girl is one of them. Not only that, Lina and I have spoken before, she's different than a lot of kids her age but she's a good kid and a lot of people do adore her and love her as she said. Also she also has a very unusual scent as well."

"What kind of scent Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but her scent isn't fully human and she has a strong spicy fiery scent. A little like yours hothead but different in many ways."

"What you just call me Metalhead?"

"You heard me Hothead!"

"AHEM!" said Master.

The Guild became really quiet. "Good, now listen. I myself I heard of Lina and I've gotta say from what I've heard that she is far worser than our little destroyer Natsu Dragoneel. Ahaha, not only that, she posses fire power that I believe is at a higher level than Natsu's as well."

Again the Guild was like. "WHAAAAAAT?_!_" And Natsu had his mouth open.

"No way. If she's stronger than Natsu, she could be near or at Erza's, Mira's or Laxus's level or higher. That would be scary." said Gray scared outta his wits.

"I-I don't believe it at all." said Natsu shaking. "It can't be true."

"You better believe it Hothead, she may seem weak, but she's packing a lot of power. You'll be lucky even if you survive, she can control anyone's fire but yours and you can't do any damage to her fire so it's quite even but she's got more special training than you."

"She did challenge you Natsu, so what're you going to do?" Mira asked.

Natsu straightened up and said. "I'll accept her challenge and I'll bring her down."

"I doubt that Charcoal, didn't you just hear Master and Gajeel? She's probably stronger than you." said Gray.

"Well I'll beat her and I'll show guys! I'm so fired up!"

"You're such a moron Natsu! Listen for once!" said everyone.

* * *

**Back with Lina and com. **

"It's getting late Happy, we'd better take you back to the Guild." said Lina.

"Here are you staying Lina?" Lucy asked.

"Me? Oh, at that nice really big house right over there Lucy-nee. Daniel should be done with putting all my stuff there."

"I'm home guys." said an exhausted Daniel.

"Hey Daniel, good work. You're still gonna help tomorrow to right?" Lina asked.

Daniel groaned. "No, I'm sleeping the whole day tomorrow."

"Well, what ab-"

"No, not even if Sara comes. I openly refuse." And with that Daniel went to his room.

"Did I just hear right? Did Daniel just refuse a 'What about Sara, she's coming'. Or am I dreaming?" Lina asked.

"No, no. I think you heard it right because I heard the same thing. Nii-san refused a 'What if Sara comes', Lina." said Seira.

"Are we really having the same imagination bubble or we really did hear right?" said Lucy.

"We'll dwell on this tomorrow, let's go Lucy-nee and Happy. Bye Seira."

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Back at the Guild**

"Take that Iceface!"

"Ice Lance!"

"Knock off all the fighting!" Erza yelled. "Fine since you won't listen to me, I'll force you!"

"People is this Guild just don't like to listen. But I at least I get a good fight. Gihihi." said Gajeel.

"Hey guys...we're..back." said Lucy. "And everyone's fighting again." said Lucy while sighing

"Natsuuuu! Where are you! Look at my fish!"

"Interesting, people in your Guild enjoy fighting. Does that mean I can finally freely use my powers?"

"NO."

Lina pouted and said. "You totally suck you know."

"Take that Gajeel!"

_Gajeel? _thought Lina and he landed in front of Lina and Lucy.

"Oh, hi Gajeel-san! Long time no see!"

"Well hi Lina, what's up kiddo?"

"Finally joined Fairy Tail, didn't know you were a part of Fairy Tail."

"Ya, I joined quite sometime ago with Juvia.

"Nice and you must have made the comment 'bout me being afraid of hugs right?" Lina said while raising a brow.

"Ya, didn't know it was you and you set my butt on fire. Why?"

"Fair payback."

"WATCH OUT!" Natsu was thrown straight at Lina and Lucy and guess what Lina did. She didn't move but Lucy did, then when Natsu got close enough, Lina kicked him in the stomach, grabbed his arm and threw him a the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do that, my older sister, Daphne says it's the best way to stop one being thrown at you. And I don't need any more injuries than I already have because of that moron Derek." said Lina smiling at Natsu and they others thought she was kawaii. Then Natsu stood up and spoke.

"Lina I accept your challenge. I openly accept your challenge!"

_Did he just say openly? Man, people are loving Daniel's word. I swear I've only heard Daniel ever use openly everyday._ thought Lina. "Cool, that's nice but beware my fire's different and most rumors about my powers are usually true. So I look forward to our battle."

"I'm totally bringing you down!"

"Don't be so sure about that and Trey's going to have to fix a date for our battle."

"Why?" asked the Guild.

"Well, it's the only way of them knowing I didn't sent someone to the hospital without a reason except if they're bounty hunters, people from Guilds, Dark Dragon and other people. So I fully accept and can't wait!" Lina said with a smile.

Lucy's face paled. "NO! I openly refuse this! Lina no way! There's a reason why everyone decided to seal your powers with your ring, you're way to destructive, even more than that moron who accepted your challenge!" Lucy said pointing at Natsu.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'll just go to Oracle. She's way more useful and I'm going home this weekend so I'll figure out everything. Also by the way where's Trey?"

* * *

**With Trey, another mysterious character...**

"What? I openly refuse anything you want Lina." Trey said. He's traveling around, he's pretty tired of Lina. That's 'cause he's also related to Lina! Ahaha!


	7. A document, flashback, and Lucy's powers

**__****_Shh...Meet my Dragon Family  
_**

* * *

"Also before we fight you need to sign this please."

"Eh?"

Lina just stared at Natsu with a face saying 'Shut it and sign it already!'. "You need to sign for if you end up in a hospital and you wanted to fight me and I don't get pressed charges again. My sister said she'd murder me so I'm trying to stay away from that." Lina said while holding out the document.

The Guild looked at Lucy and shivered and Lina saw what they did and spoke again. "Not Lucy-nee, she's harmless, well for now. My older sister Daphne would murder me. She wouldn't hesitate too. And I'm not ready to die yet so sign this."

Then Natsu signed and Lina thought his handwriting pretty much sucked. "Here you go Lina."

"Thank you! I be away now. So bye guys and see you tomorrow Lucy-nee at my house!" Lina said skipping away.

"S-she's skipping away, w-why?" asked a baffled Gray.

"Lina's weird like that at times." said Lucy. "She's someone the Guild's never had before. She's the crazy, dragon spooker, demon fire girl of Earth. She's the the only one like that."

Lina stopped in her tracks and she wasn't far from the Guild, maybe about 5 minutes away and yelled. "HEY I'M NOT THE CRAZY, DRAGON SPOOKER, DEMON FIRE GIRL OF EARTH, SO SHUT IT WOMAN!"

Lucy sighed and said. "Oh ya I forgot, she's got special hearing which is like a dragon's hearing."

"No way." said the Guild.

"Also if people want to start taking bets, you'd better start. People back home having been betting for awhile after I told them in letters about Fairy Tail. I'm pretty sure a lot of people have betted on Natsu and only a few people betted on Lina. So start betting if you like guys." said Lucy.

"Alright people! Over here! Lina's bets over here and Natsu's over there!" said Cana.

"Man that was quick! Oh my, and Lina just what are you thinking?" said Lucy.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"You're so damn weak. Why bother trying?" said Derek._

_"That's right Derek-sama, she couldn't even protect her own precious feline." said Ice Queen._

_"Why does she even try to stop us? She's weak and there's no use to stop us, we're way too strong for her." said Storm Queen_

_"Even these dark nights agree that she'd be a terrible Queen. Probably the worst in history. She can't even protect her own family, friends and her people. Pathetic." said Lady of Darkness_

_"She only gets her hands when she needs to murder and she sends her feline for the hardcore fighting. She's afraid, she's a loser, a nobody! She can't do anything, isn't that right Derek-sama?" said Ice Queen._

_"She can't even beat me! How does she think that she can beat our Master, if she can't stand up to me?" said Derek laughing._

_"She's pathetic, she's garbage, she's a nobody, she can't fight or protect anyone, she's a murder and a rock that was blocking our path, but now she's been destroyed and we can pass through without any problem now. She's finished now and she's responsible for all the destruction and we win! Ahahaha!" said Ice Queen._

_"She can never do anything right! She's a failure, don't you think so Derek-sama." said Storm Queen._

_"That's true! Let's leave ladies and thank you for coming." said Derek. For Lina she was Angel Rose right now, kneeled next to Kilara and crying. This is the tragedy that happened in Santa Samoata, Kilara got poisoned by Dranights poison. Very dangerous stuff it is._

_"SHUT UP! You don't know anything!" yelled Lina._

_"Oh? What don't we know?" said Derek mocking way._

_"I rather murder myself than send Kilara to fight you low lifes! She's way to precious to me! I'd never do something stupid like that! Also I will do anything to protect my family, friends, and my people safe from your disgusting Guild! I'll never give up and lose to you people!"_

_"Really? Doesn't seem like it!" said Ice Queen._

_"I also value lives, I don't murder people!"_

_"That's what all the murders say. And you know what? If you're precious feline dies, it's your own damn fault! You practically murdered it by letting her take that attack Angel Rose. Ahahaha!" said Storm Queen._

_"No..no...NO! It's your damn fault! Kilara isn't going to die! I have faith and hope that she won't die!" said Lina with tearing pouring out and more and more magical power flowing out._

_"Derek-sama, what's happening? I feel magical power sweeping across everywhere." said Ice Queen._

_"It's happening finally! She's reached her magical limit! We can steal her power!" said Derek in a manic way._

* * *

Lina was remembering what had happened in Santa Samoata.

_That idiot and his three jerky followers! I will defeat you and go ahead and try to steal my power, I'd like to see you try before you start trembling before me. _thought Lina.

* * *

Back to the event in Santa Samoata

_"Who?" asked Storm Queen._

_"Angel Rose, her flames will finally be ours!" said Ice Queen._

_"I don't think so." said a voice._

_"How are you... here Lucy?" said Derek._

_"Stopping you from hurting Rose is very easy when she's releasing her powers is very noticeable."_

_"From Nights to Days transport us back please Great Dragon!" said Lina._

_"NOOO!" yelled Derek and he and the ladies left. _

_"Go Rose!" said Lucy._

_"Lucy find Rose?" asked Natsu._

_"Yes..but she left to save her feline that got very injured and she's harmless guys. Believe me."_

_"What about the reward Lucy-san?" asked Wendy._

_"Don't worry, the client will definitely give us the reward."_

_"How are you sure Lucy?" asked Gray._

_"Just watch guys, just watch."_

With the client

_"Sir, Angel Rose wasn't found." said Lucy._

_"WHAT!" the client shouted furiously._

_"Hey don't shout at Lucy!" Natsu shouted back._

_"Guys I'll deal with this, go outside please."_

_"But Luc-"_

_"No buts Natsu."_

_"Ok, let's go guys."_

_"Now Sir, you know what I said before right?"_

_"Yes Miss Lucy." said the client staring at her chest._

_Another pervert thought Lucy._

_"Lina come here please."_

_"Hey Lucy-nee, this is the idiot right?"_

_"Huh?" said the client._

_"You bad man, you almost killed my cat, my family and so much more and you want to catch me to get famous? But you've done enough, so before I report this to the Magic Council give my sister and her friends the reward before you're in the hospital." Lina said in a dangerous way._

_"Why should I huh?"_

_"Bad move sir." said Lina and she whistled._

_"Sir, you are under arrest." said the Head Elder of the Sparks Council._

_"Why?"_

_"You've done bad things to one of the heirs to the Kingdom of Sparks and you've done even more illegal things to get into office. So if you want to stay in office, you need to listen to these two heirs of Sparks." said another Elder. _

_"So, what is your choice sir?" asked Head Elder._

_"I-I'll give them the reward." said the client._

_"Fine choice sir and thank you. Lina let's go and nice to see you again Lucy." said the __Head Elder._

___"Later Lucy-nee and thanks."_

___"Ya later Lina and be careful and take care. And now for the reward sir."_

___"Here you go Miss Lucy."_

___"Thank you sir~"_

* * *

_"Here's the reward guys!"_

_"How'd you get it! We didn't hear anything dangerous! What'd you do Lucy!" said Natsu._

_"What I did was get you guys our reward in a special way." said Lucy smirking._

_"Lucy seduced the client! Natsu! Can you believe that!" said Happy._

_"You damn cat..you're lucky that I'm really worried about someone right now or you'd be so dead right this second!" said Lucy._

_"Natsuuuu! Lucy's scary!"_

_"Everyone let's go! There's only 20 minutes until the next train comes! Let's go!" said Erza._

_"No not the trainnn!" groaned Natsu._

_"Don't worry Natsu-san! I'll put Troia on you, but you'll also have to bare the train ride because Troia will get weaker." said Wendy._

_"Thanks Wendy."_

_"Natsu just don't throw up on me." Lucy said teasing._

_"Just for that I will Lucy."_

_"Meanie."_

_"Also Lucy..the client didn't hurt you right?"_

_Lucy looked at Natsu will a confused face. "No why?"_

_"I just don't want my favorite girl getting hurt."_

_"Really? I'm your favorite girl?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Then who's your girlfriend?"_

_"You."_

_"W-WHAT! What!" Lucy yelled and what madly blushing._

_"What? What's wrong? Why is your face red? I'm I making you feel hot?"_

_''No, no. I'm fine, just a little surprised. Natsu do you know what a girlfriend is?"_

_"Isn't when you have girl who is your friend?"_

_"No you moron, you have a girlfriend when you're dating and when a girl is your friend it's two words not one you dolt."_

_"Well then Lucy would y-"_

_"Natsu! Lucy hurry up! We don't have much time!" said Erza._

_"We're coming! Let's go Natsu." said Lucy and she grabbed his hand and ran and thought. You idiot when will you realize that I like you._

_Lucy you weirdo, when will __you realize that I like you, thought Natsu._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Later guys see you tomorrow." said Lucy waving to the remaining Guild members.

_Oh Lina are you still thinking about what happened in Santa Samoata? I'm not sure but I felt like that my powers were returning and I think I heard what you were thinking about. Do you still blame yourself for what happened to Kilara? _thought Lucy, she was so lost in thought that she didn't feel two warm arms encircle around her middle but then felt someone's leg. "Ok whoever you let me go!" said Lucy and punched the poor guy.

"Ouch Lucy! Your punches are starting to become more dangerous, are you taking lessons from Erza?" said a familiar voice.

"N-Natsu? What the heck are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Well walking my favorite girl home, that's all."

"Really? Where is she?" Lucy asked teasingly.

"You, you weirdo!" Natsu said frustrated.

"Really? Usually guys favorite girls are their girlfriends. SO are YOU implying that I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND." Lucy said trying to send signals.

"No, I'm saying your my favorite girl not girl friend Lucy, you're so weird."

"Arg, Natsu you're so annoying and dense!" said Lucy out of frustration.

"Huh? Also who are you cheering for? Me or Lina?" said Natsu.

"Definitely not you anymore Natsu."

"Why not?"

"You're full of too much pride and thinking that you're going to win, and Lina's not like that. She goes for it and hopes for the best outcome. And just 'cause you know she has fire power, you think you're going to beat her Natsu." said Lucy and pushed out of his embrace.

"Am not, you're jealous Lucy. I'm so awesome and you're gonna feel bad that Lina loses and I win! Ahaha!"

_This idiot, if my powers are trying break through, I totally wanna call upon them. Maybe I should try._ thought Lucy. "Falling Stars." _Nothing happened to bad._

"Lucy! Help stars are attacking me!"

Lucy turned around and saw that her attack worked._ My powers are coming back! Yay! _"Stars go back to the sky please." And with that they went back.

"Ha! I got rid of them. Nothing can stop The Great Natsu Dragoneel! Ahaha!"

"Again please, Falling Stars return."

"Lucy! Help! They're attacking me again!"

"Ahaha! Oh can't the Great Dragoneel do something huh?"

"Lucy!"

"Fine, fine. Stars you may return to the sky. I'll call upon you when I need you again." _Yes my powers of the Stars and Planets are returning but how? Daphne could she have...no. She wouldn't, I don't have my Ceres ring. Then who? _thought Lucy. "Alright Natsu let's go already."

"Ya and I'll stick close to you so they won't attack you."

"Don't worry Oh Great Dragoneel, they won't hurt me. Only you."

"W-What!"

"Just kidding come, and you're probably staying right?"

"Yup!"

Lucy sighed. "Thought so."

* * *

**Far away, well at the Sparks Palace**

"Lucy, I removed the seal for your powers and tomorrow you'll receive your Ceres ring. Please girls, keep each other safe and save our Kingdom and don't you two dare sacrifice your lives to save our Kingdom. What's the point of saving our Kingdom if everyone doesn't come back to us? And I love you both, came back safe to us when you two end is godforsaken war that ruined our Kingdom and our..family." said Daphne.

* * *

**Hey people! Now you show what happened a bit in Santa Samoata and some Nalu if you recognized it! Also now you know Miss Lucy's power and what happens when you piss her off and REVIEW!**


	8. New house, her past revealed and a fight

**__****_Shh...Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

Lina went to Seira's house to sleep. "Night Seira, see you at 8:00 tomorrow."

"Lina, why are you waking up at 6:00, if I come at 8:00, tomorrow."

"Just want an early start, so night."

"Night, Lina."

* * *

**6:00 am**

"I'm up, let's go Kil.." Lina said but then stopped and had a sad look on her face. "I miss you Kilara. Hope you're doing alright." Lina went to her new house and was ready to set up her room and everything else. "Alright! Let's do this!"

At 8:00, Seira came and Lina greeted her.

"Hey Lin- what happened to you?" Seira said looking at Lina with paint all over her.

"I was painting and it was awesome, come check out my room!"

"Ya, I wonder if it's as messy as your other room."

"It's not, you'll love it!"

"Oh my gosh..your room is awesome. You totally rock! You're so lucky that you're such a great artist, the walls are so pretty! It's totally you!"

"Come check out Kilara's room."

"It's so kawaii!"

"Come on, I need to finish everything else."

"Wakes up at 6:00 and everything still isn't done."

"Well, maybe I should've woken up earlier."

"6:00 am is early enough."

"Then you should've woken up at 6:00 too."

"I didn't want too."

"That's why I'm not done yet." said Lina pointing a finger to Seira.

"Also, when is Lucy-san coming?"

"At like 10:15, she _loves_ sleeping in and she's such a grump in the morning. Like Daphne-nee."

"Ok then, let's get started!"

"Ya, I already started so let's hurry and finish up so we can get those annoying spell books put away."

"Those books are so heavy. We probably will kill our arms."

"Most likely, so we'll try to transport them down there."

"I hope does work."

"It probably won't."

"Most likely."

* * *

**At the Guild, 10:15 **

"Ah, today's such a nice day." said Lucy.

"Yes, where's Lina?" asked Mira.

"I don't know, but she's probably wanting to convince the Council why we should start a War with the Dark Dragons Guild."

"Why does Lina want to start a war with that Guild. I don't think I've ever heard of them." said Mira.

"That's because they're an unofficial Guild. Lina hates them with pure passion, I guess." said Lucy.

"Really? Why does Lina hates them with pure passion? What happened between them and Lina."

"They did something really bad to our family that can't be fixed. And also they keep angering Lina more and more. So she can't wait to destroy them."

"They did something that bad to anger Lina?" Mira said wanting to know more.

"Ok promise me that you won't tell Lina anything I told you today Mira-san!"

"I, Mirajane promise I won't tell Lina anything you told me today." Mira said putting up her right hand.

"Ok, when Lina turned 1 years old something really bad happened." said Lucy, so only Mira could hear it.

"What happened?"

"The 7 Deadly Days War." Lucy said with sadness on her face.

"I've never heard of a War called that."

"I know, it was never in regular magic books."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Because, well, where Lina and I come..from..is unknown to Earthland. Only a few outsiders know and that stupid Guild knows as well."

"Huh?" Mira said. "Continue on, I really want to know what happens next."

"Well in The 7 Deadly Days War, Dark Dragons's strongest wizards, which were seven of them fought against us."

Then Mira interrupted. "Who's 'us'? Can you please be specific?"

"Ok, when I mean us, I mean Sparks, The Kingdom of Sparks."

"Hey, Gajeel mentioned something about Sparks. I've never heard of it before."

"That's because it's a hidden Kingdom, Mira-san."

"Continue on." Mira said motioning Lucy to continue.

"Well, my mother and Lina's mother are from Sparks."

"So what about your fathers'?"

"They're not from Sparks. My mom and Lina's mom are twin sisters."

Mira's eyes widened. "Really? Does she know why Lina acted the way she did yesterday. I mean Lina's a sweet girl at heart because I see that in her."

Lucy looked down. "Lina acted that way because of her mom."

"Really? Why? Does her mom neglect her or something?"

"Well Mira-san it was sorta like that when she was a baby, but Lina doesn't know her mom."

Mira saw the sadness in Lucy's eyes and felt bad for Lina. "Why Lucy?"

"That's because Lina's mom and dad..died in that war. And people blamed Lina that if she wasn't born, they'd be alive. They've been saying that for years now. So now it's become such a problem, Lina can't trust new people. She's afraid that they'll shut her off and..blame her again and say such rude things to her."

Mira's eyes widened at what she just heard and a few tears fell out. "That's so sad. No wonder she was distant and clinged to you. She trusted and knew you well. She doesn't know us, so she's afraid to trust us."

"Yes, we've been trying to fix the problem, but no success yet. So Daphne thought being at Fairy Tail would help a bit." said Lucy.

"But, Natsu just had to mess it up." said Mira fuming.

"Yes and I want to slap that moron's empty head and fill it up with Lina's pain from over the years." said Lucy.

"I've got an idea!" said Mira.

"What is it Mira-san?"

"Why don't we make Natsu apologize to Lina and he has to show her around and stuff!"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Not happening Mira-san. Natsu is now Lina's enemy, she won't forgive him until she beats him. So he's in the gutter now. He's such a moron. Lina probably will toy with him and then he'll get tired and she'll use her special move. So remember to bring a raincoat, a hat, boots and an umbrella, Mira-san."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, let's just say Natsu's going up a tough 15 year old girl."

Mira giggled. "Do you think Natsu will lose, Lucy?" And Natsu who was walking by heard a bit of their conversation.

"Yup, Lina's like a ninja, someone with a lot of training that even Natsu, Gray and the other men wouldn't dare to try." said Lucy and then Natsu sat down next to Lucy and then spoke.

"Hey, I can take on any special training!" Natsu said trying to protect his pride.

"No you can't. You wouldn't survive." said Lucy.

"If Lina did, I totally can!" said Natsu

"Actually no, Lina was able to do it because how much hatred, she was harboring and she was forced by Daphne. So don't even say that you'll survive." Lucy said looking at Natsu will a sign in her eye saying 'You won't survive, trust me' look.

"Um..also where's Lina?"

"Natsu, you better start serious training or Lina will make a fool outta you and your pride will be hurt." Lucy said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya right. You're just trying to make me not fight Lina. You're scared that, she'll lose. C'mon Lucy, I'm right aren't I?"

"No, I'm just trying to save you from hurting yourself and me not getting into serious trouble for allowing this."

"Ya, ya. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." said Natsu.

Lucy felt a vein pop. "Natsu, now you're allowed to fight Lina. Don't even think about the bad things, have fun and try to win." Lucy said while being pissed off.

"See, I knew you were playing around, Luce. Later!"

Lucy was fuming. "Mira-san, I hope he loses and that Lina beats him up and also shuts that worthless mouth of his."

"Yes, also I'm cheering for Lina."

"Really! That's awesome! Lina's gonna be so happy!"

"Also c'mon. Let's talk to the Guild."

"Huh?" was all Lucy said.

"Hello! Everyone listen!" said Mira really loudly and everyone listened. "We all know Lina's our new member, so please** be nice!** She acted the way she did yesterday because of personal issues! So please make her feel welcomed and that we're family and we support everyone!"

"You all better listen and follow Mira's orders or everyone's in trouble!" said Master.

Lucy smiled and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Back with Lina and Seira, time-11:00**

"Goodness, three hours have already past? Dang Lina." said Seira.

"I know and Lucy-nee's is so late." said Lina.

"At least everything is finished." said Seira with a happy sigh.

"I guess those annoying Magic books very actually useful." said Lina.

"I know, but whose gonna put them in the basement?" said Seira groaning.

"You're right. I forgot." Lina said while sighing.

"Also, did you pick yet?"

Lina stared at Seira, obviously clueless about what she was talking about.

Seira sighed and said. "Your Prince!"

"Oh! No, those guys that keep coming are total losers. They only like me, because I'm Princess Lina. It's so annoying." Lina said sighing.

"Really? I heard you chose already."

"Really? That's not true, who told you?"

"Daphne-san and Oracle-san did. They said it was a bad boy."

With that said, Lina's face flamed up. "N-no, totally not true!"

"Really? Or was it some guy named Night?"

Again Lina's face flamed up.

"Ha! You like a bad boy*cough*cough*Derek and Night! A love story! Kawaii!"

"What! I** do not **like Derek! He's such a jerk!"

"I heard you defended him before."

"I thought he was Night." Lina said looking away and blushing.

"But wait. I heard you always get rescued by a hot guy in a mask and knight costume and he calls you 'My Fire Princess' and that he has the hots for you like Derek does."

"Hey Derek does not have the hots for me! That's gross! And Night is my dream guy, ok. I confess."

"Awwww!"

Lina smirked and then spoke. "Well what about you and Trey?

"M-me and Trey!_?_ said Seira majorly blushing. "W-what about us?"

"Well, has he asked you out or..are you two secretly dating?"

"Secretly dating!_?_!_?_! What the heck?_!"_ Seira said with a flaming red face.

_"_So which is it? Is that why Trey always leaves?"

"Huh?" said Seira.

"Does he always leave because he thinks you're gonna reject him?_!_"

"What? I'm confused!"

"Don't reject Trey! Just ask him out and he'll stay! Please!"

"Lina! What are you talking about and stop teasing me!"

"You were teasing me!"

"I was joking, well sorta!"

"You totally were teasing! Own up to it!"

And with that Seira and Lina were having an argument. They rarely have arguments because they're always on the same page and communicate well. Fights like this are rare and people back home really like to watch because these two are the best of friends and rarely fight even if they disagree. They come to agree with each other in like two seconds over a friendly disagreement. And their fights are really brutal. Such harsh things are said.

"I hate you! We're not friends anymore!" Lina and Seira both said and turned from each other. Two minutes later... "I'm sorry! We're still friends!" and they both hugged.

"Sorry about everything." they both said and then laughed.

"Hmm..I wonder why Lucy-nee's late. She said she'd be here! I bet she ditching us!" said Lina.

"Maybe, it's 11:15, an hour late. Lucy-san is usually always on time. I wonder what happened."

"Also are you going cheer for me, Seira?"

"Of course! You're my best friend and you'll definitely beat that Dragon Slayer! You're powerful and knowing you, you're going to use your special move right?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Lucy-nee may say no so I'm totally going to try the new move!"

Seira's eyes widened. "Really? It's still a difficult move. Trying to summon that Phoenix is going to be troublesome. Go with that move Oracle showed us. Shadow Flames, you rock at that move!"

"You're right. I think you're way's more effective, I'm totally using your way Seira! You're such a genius!"

"I know. Water halves usually are." said Seira and they both laughed.

* * *

**At The Guild, 11:20**

"Lina's still not here yet. I wonder why?" said Lucy.

"Maybe she's still angry at **Natsu for being really rude to her**." said Mira loudly to others could hear and they did and glared at Natsu.

"What?" said Natsu not understanding the situation.

"She said something about a new house, her room and oh shoot." said Lucy with horror written on her face.

"What is it Lucy?" Mira asked noticing the horror written on her face.

"I forgot that Lina's moving into her new house and I was suppose to help." Lucy said while shaking. "I'm in deep trouble."

"Why?"

"She's going to go Dragon Soul on me. I'm doomed until I go D soul as well. This is not good!"

"What's Dragon..Soul, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"The reason why people call Lina 'A Dragon Demon', I believe it almost your powers and Erza's powers too." Lucy said with horror.

"No way."

"Yes way and I gotta go now! Later Mira-san!"

"Ok Lucy and came back alive please!" said Mira waving to Lucy as she ran off.

"Mira, why'd you tell Lucy to come back alive, she's not gonna die, I think." said Natsu.

"I think I just heard the same air speak to me nicely but rudely to Lina, ara ara." said Mira and everyone else snickered.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Back with Lina and Seira**

"H-how far have we m-moved Seira?" Lina asked Seira because they were trying to move those darn heavy Magic Books.

"Not one inch. We suck don't we."

"Yes, yes we do right now."

"Lina! Seira!" Lucy yelled running up to them. "I'm here!"

Lina and Seira both said. "You're late!"

"But you told me 11:30." said Lucy trying to cover up that she knew the right time and the fact that she forgot.

"Y-you forgot didn't you?"

"Yes."

"L-Lina now try transporting us it might work." said Seira.

"O-ok, Shadow World doors open! Trey please give us some of your power!" And with that they were transported.

"Where are we?" asked Lucy.

"NO WAY! It worked!" said Lina and Seira.

"Finally you got it right Lina."

"Yes, finally!"

"Lina, are you going to defend yourself, about transportation?"

"No, I'm owing up to it and I acknowledge. And it's stupid to try to say it's worked before because there will be others who will say it didn't work because they were there." said Lina.

Lucy sweatdropped. "That's a Lina explanation, alright."

"Seira wanna hang out now?"

"Sorry, can't this week."

"Huh? Why not?" asked Lina. "I'll gonna be so bored this week, I don't wanna be stuck with Lucy-nee or Daniel."

"Nii-san, I can understand but why not Lucy-san?"

"She's really mean and I'll never be able to train, with this Demon here."

"Hey! I'm not the Demon!" Lucy said fuming.

"Well who you gonna be with?"

"Sara, we're going to a-" Seira was interrupted by Lina.

"Where are you two going! C'mon invite me to these things. I gonna be stuck here." said Lina.

"Lina, we did invite to our meeting and you complained about the food and the speaker." said Seira sweatdropped.

"I swear that guy was trying to flirt with me, gross. And I also fell asleep at your meeting. I still feel bad about that. So what's the topic this time?" said Lina.

"You'll be so happy!"

"What is it?"

"It's."

"It's?"

"It's The Dragon Flares Fair!"

"No way! Already! Awesome!" said Lina.

"Wow, that's so cool!" said Lucy.

"I know! We can't wait. Later guys, I've gotta go!" said Seira.

"Later Seira!"

"C'mon Lina, there's something really special happening at the Guild!"

"Hmm..maybe they're serving expensive yogurt, the one I yearn for every year." said Lina with hearts in her eyes.

"Y-ya, just c'mon." said Lucy sweatdropping.

* * *

**At the Guild **

"Alright everyone! Keep betting on your people! Let's go!" said Cana.

"I smell Lucy and Lina." said Gajeel. "So get ready for your answer Fire face."

"Shut it Metal head!"

"Oh ya, here's a picture of our future, I'm pretty sure you'll like it." said Lina nudging Lucy. "If you're me." said Lina quietly.

"Oh cool. Maybe my dreams have come true. You let go of Night and he's mine. Kya." said Lucy with hearts in her eyes.

"Ya right. Heya guys!" said Lina when they walked in and the Guild just stared at Lina. "Nevermind, I still don't like you people."

And the Guild was like."WHAT?_!_"

"Um..Mira-san, Lucy-nee said that you guys are having somethin' special. It wouldn't happen to be sweets or expensive yogurt, would it?" Lina said with gleaming eyes.

_So kawaii!_ thought the girls and the guys.

"Sweets, no. Sorry only these yogurt smoothies. Sorry sweetie."

"Hmm..give me a Stawberry, Kiwi, Apple and Pomegranate ones please."

"Sure, here you go."

"Hmm..how'd Sara do it?'' said Lina talking to herself.

"Hmm..'' said Mira. _What's she doing?_

"Hmm..like guess I believe." And with that said the yogurt smoothie of Strawberry and Pomegranate mixed together and made a ice pop.

"Wow, that was awesome, but I thought you were a fire wizard, Lina?"

"Oh, my friend that me that. It's a simple mind move. People like me have it. My friend she wields Ice, snow and stuff like that and she taught me that me and I taught her my fire mind move. It's cool, no?"

"That was cool and can I ask you something?"

"Sure Mira-san, ask away."

"Lucy told me not to tell you, but I can't help it."

"It's ok, I having a feeling that I can trust you with the info that Lucy-nee told you."

"Really?" said Mira with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm not sure but your aura, it's something I've felt before. So I feel that I can trust you, Mira-san. So what'd she tell you?"

"Well, about your past. It's saddens my heart to what Natsu said to you."

"That's ok, I mean now since you know. Maybe we can..talk about it, if you'd listen." said Lina looking away.

"Ok course sweetie. I'll always be hear to listen to you." said Mira.

"Thank you Mira-san!"

"LINA!"

"I see Lucy-nee has seen my drawing of our future." said Lina laughing a bit.

"This is terrible! And to think I believed you!" said Lucy on a mini anger rage. "It's not about me and Night! Why!"

"I never said it was about the two of you."

"Lemme see." said Mira and she saw the picture. "Wow Lina, this is really beautiful. You draw really good!"

"I know, everyone always asks me to draw their future."

"Huh? How do you draw the future?" asked Mira.

"It's simple, Oracle helped me develop this skill better. All I have to do is think about something and if it has a future I'll draw it but I won't see, see it until I'm done. So my future is with Night, not Lucy-nee. Life is sweet sometimes."

"Lina, you suck. I'll win Night because my crush is a moron." said Lucy sighing.

"Ooh, Lucy-nee like likes someone. I wonder who? It couldn't him right...?" said Lina with dramatics.

Lucy looked confused. Who? C'mon who?"

"Ya Lina, who are you talking about." asked Mira hoping it was a certain pink-haired moron.

"Well he's Lucy-nee's age, tall, well built and he's my enemy." said Lina.

"No way..you can't mean him!" said Lucy knowing who it was.

"YUP! HE"S A BAD BOY!" said Lina extremely loudly.

_Oh no, if Natsu hears. I'm so dead._ thought Lucy majorly blushing.

"Who? Who? Is it Natsu?" Mira said hopefully.

"Hey!" said Natsu. _Who does Lucy like?_

"Now Lucy-nee, do me this favor and I swear that I will not tell and I swear, swear once a month is over you can do this." said Lina shoving a paper to Lucy.

"NO WAY! YES! IN YOUR FACE!" said Lucy.

"Now you pay up." said Lina. Daphne-nee said you knew the chant."

"Aha, about that. I forgot it." said Lucy rubbing the back of her head.

"New solution, I'll go murder that idiot who Oracle and Daphne said that I 'supposedly chose' now." said Lina walking out and then running as fast as she could.

"Wait..Lina come back! It hasn't even been a month!" said Lucy running after Lina.

"No! Your guildmates are as weird as you, Lucy-nee!"

"Wait you didn't tell Natsu!"

"Oh." and with that she Lina ran back and said. "Trey's heartbroken, no clue where he is. Oracle will arrange a date and later! And you better train if you want a good battle!" said Lina running off again.

"T-that girl, s-she has way too much energy. She's such a weirdo." said Lucy. "I can't understand her at all. She'll be back but when?"

"Your sister is weirdo, a lot like you." said Natsu.

"Oh Natsu, as your friend, you better train. Lina's a tough 15 year old and she's taken on a VERY STRONG Guild, without her powers for like 20 minutes and then her powers returned and she...oh my goodness she destroyed the garden and my fav part. Which is as large as Magnolia." said Lucy sighing.

"Ya right." said Natsu.

"Alright everyone, let's get his funeral ready, a fire coffin and start writing your speeches everyone!" said Lucy

"OK!" said everyone else and Natsu sweatdropped.

"Why Lucy?"

* * *

**With Lina**

"Ah, back home. I feel safe." said Lina on her bed. I miss Kilara! Oh I've gotta go talk to Oracle." And with that she went to Oracle. "Oracle? You here?"


	9. Oracle and an unwanted reunion

**__****_Shh...Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

The room was empty and Lina noticed pictures on the walls and snickered. "I better take some pictures. Oh Oracle, you totally like..no love Drake. Haha, just as funny as Daphne-nee's crush too. Haha, this is gold." Then a figure crept up behind Lina and Lina sensed that person's presence.

"Dang woman. Stop creeping up on people." Said Lina turning around and her camera behind her back.

"Well it'd be nice if you'd stop entering other peoples rooms, Princess." Said Oracle.

"Fine. Also I missed you!" Lina said.

"Why, you saw me yesterday and everyone else. Come sit and how was Fairy Tail?"

Pfft, Fairy Tail annoys me. They're so mean, they didn't even try talking to me and falsely accused me of being a murderer and etc. I was so mad and here's the request paper." Lina said handing the paper to Oracle.

"Oh, I see. They're doing this now? Their scent is all over this, it reeks."

"I know and guess what!"

"What is it?"

"I think I found the one that controls the Dragon of Transformation!"

"Really? That's rare and interesting, who do you think it is?"

"Mira-san!"

"Hmm..sounds like you like her."

"She's really nice and everything and she's really easy to talk to, like you!"

"That's wonderful, I'd like to meet her then."

"You should! She's awesome!"

"Also, I think we should do something fun this weekend. What do you think?"

"Did you just say 'fun' or are you joking?"

"No, I said fun."

"Fun as in going to the beach, the mall, hanging with friends and more without our resident bossy head Princess, Daphne-nee?"

"Yes that fun but with Daphne."

"I'm not going then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Daphne-nee just ruins everything. She never lets me do anything fun without her 'fun everyday training', and it's not fun! That woman is crazy!"

"Lina lighten up on Daphne. She only does this so she knows you can defend yourself really well."

"I doubt."

"C'mon, she loves you and wants the best for you."

"And wanting the best for me is telling everyone that I like a bad boy and Night?" Lina said raising a brow.

"She told about Derek 'cause it slipped and I told about Night. It's cute how he calls you 'My Fire Princess', it's so kawaii!"

"I want to murder you two, y'know." said Lina feeling a vein popping.

"Also Lina how is Lucy? Do you fight even more now?"

"Now that I think about it, we didn't really fight because I challenged her friend Salamander. He's so rude, how does she even like likes him." said Lina.

"Finally, and now you've got to train a bit more, if you want to be safe from Dranights poison and you need to train for your battle. So you and Lucy come everyday this week and this weekend will be a lot of fun." said Oracle.

"Like how? All I want is to rest!"

"That's what we're gonna do. We're going to…Crescent Grove this weekend!"

Lina's eyes widened. "No way! We haven't been to Crescent Grove, in like forever! This will be fun!"

"I know, even Trey's coming!"

"Ooo, we should give him and Seira sometime alone, no?"

"Of course, they'd be such a cute couple." Said Oracle and they both laughed.

* * *

**Back with Lucy**

"Wow, she only lasted for like two days, was I suppose to baby-sitting her! I'm so pissed." said Lucy pretty angry. "Totally not my fault! It's that idiot's fault!" said Lucy in anger mode pointing at Natsu.

"Hey! Wait who are you talking to? Hmmm." said Natsu 'thinking'.

"Natsu, you murdered my chances of getting **free** rent money. All I had to do was to make sure Lina came to Fairy Tail, stayed for a month, if she liked Fairy Tail, she could've stayed or she could've left but now...you ruined it! You were really mean to her! I mean, Lina's a girl with trusting issues and with so much pain! I mean c'mon! Right now, I don't even wanna talk to you Natsu!" said Lucy fuming and walking away and leaving the guild.

"W..What did I do?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"You were mean to her little sister, which means you were mean her, so you basically said mean things to Lucy as well. Understand Natsu?" said Mira.

"R-Really? I'd better go say sorry! Later!"

"Ah, lovebirds. NaLu, so cute, so sweet. I hope they get together." said Mira.

"Maybe, but Natsu's an idiot and a moron." said Cana.

"Poor Lu-chan, she's unlucky." said Levy.

"Yes, these two. They're quite dense." said Erza eating her cake.

"Yes." said Mira and they nodded.

* * *

**Back with Lina**

"Hey Oracle, you should join Fairy Tail." said Lina

"Why? I don't have time for guilds."

"Oh and you have time for stalking Drake and taking pictures of him? Hmm."

Oracle blushed. "No! Someone else gave me these pictures."

"Really? So you have time to go buy pictures of Drake and put them up?"

Oracle blushed even more. "No, I barely have time. Someone else put them up."

"Oh Oracle, fine then. If you don't join, I guess I won't go back then."

"Lina you're being unreasonable."

"You are too!~"

"I'll tell Head Elder and Daphne." warned Oracle.

"It's ok, I'll just say you were being unreasonable and a mean cousin."

"Fine I'll join if Daphne joins."

"Yes! But don't being Daphne-nee, she'll ruin the 'secret training' if she new, 'k?"

"Yes, yes. Let's go tell her then." Oracle said sighing.

"Ok then, let's go. And on the way let's get Seira and Sara to join as well."

"Yes, yes."

* * *

**With Lucy**

_What do I do? Huh mom? I mean Lina's not liking Fairy Tail. Daphne said it's so far the only places safe for us. I love Fairy Tail, you know that but Lina... not really. That dolt Natsu! He really offended Lina. She's only 15 with a lot of trauma! She has more trauma than most people in Fairy Tail! Who knows what will happen. I really don't want our secret to be found out or who knows what will happen to us and our Kingdom. _thought Lucy. She's quite scared to find out what will happen if their secret was revealed.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" yelled Natsu.

Lucy turned around and started walking faster and was ignoring Natsu. She was really angry with him.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Darn Lucy just stop and listen to me!" yelled Natsu.

_You idiot just go away!_ thought Lucy and she bumped into someone.

"Well, well. Seems the rumors were true IV and III. Look who we have here." said a familiar person.

"Yes, it's a mini treat. We were looking for her alright." said IV.

"It was convenient that we saw that magazine." said III.

"Well Princess Lucy, haven't seen you in a longtime. We're glad to see you again and by the way haven't seen Princess Lina, since Santa Samoata. So is she here to or at your Kingdom, huh?" said Derek.

_Oh no, this is not good! Lina where are you! Stay away from Magnolia!_ thought Lucy.

* * *

It's a cliffy, Lucy sees her 'Old Dark Dragon Friends' again, and Natsu meets them. Will Lina come and help Lucy out..or not? Please review!


	10. Demoness Starlight and a date

**__****_Shh...Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

_Oh no! What do I do! Alright Lucy, don't panic, don't panic, do- _thought Lucy, then she thought of an idea. "You've got the wrong girl, sorry. I'm not this 'Lucy', I'm Layra." said Lucy with a fake smile and panicking inside.

"Lucy, what are you-" said Natsu but Lucy put her hand of her mouth.

"Now, now Princess. You don't gotta lie. You're Princess Layra Lucy Heartphilla. We know, so no need to lie." said Derek.

"Natsu...RUN!" said Lucy grabbing Natsu's arm and running.

"What? Why? Lucy what going on?"

"Nothing, just run!"

"Princess you can't run from us forever!" said Derek taunting.

"Well Princess Lina can, she'd lock you in a fire lock, Derek-san." said III.

"Ahaha, she's always makes a fool outta you Derek. What a girl, I'm totally claiming her." said IV.

"Aha, ya right. She'd fry you up in 2 seconds. Also stop talking 'bout Lina. We're here to catch Lucy. Right now Lucy's more important to catch. If she's really connected to the one Crystals, we'll be seeing some magic upgrades!" said Derek.

_Ooo! Those idiots! I'll make sure they have a real blast with Angel Starlight and then Angel Rose!_ thought Lucy. _They're so going down!_

"Lucy what's going on! Why are they chasing you!'' said Natsu, Lucy forgot about him for a second.

"Alright Natsu, just follow me, alright?" said Lucy.

"Um, alright."

"Hey Derek if you want me, then answer these..um questions!" said Lucy.

"Hmm..seems that you wanna play, so be it. Let's start then."

"Ok then." said Lucy smirking. "When did _Lina _make a _fool _outta you? Remember when you found out our secrets?" said Lucy smirking.

"Well...um." said Derek blushing and looking away.

"I'm not done yet. Also when Lina did **beat you**, what move did she use? Huh."

"I don't recall."

"That's wrong, 'cause I remember clearly you saying 'Hey Lina, I'll beat you! No silly **r****ose** can beat me **again**!' it was when I was with Lina, remember now?" Lucy said smirking even more.

"Well, um...ya." said Derek looking away and IV started laughing like crazy.

"THAT'S HOW SHE BEAT YOU! AHAHAAHAHA! YOU SAID SHE USED ALOE VERA SLEEPING POISON! AHAHAHAHA! WHO GETS BEATEN DOWN BY A ROSE!**?** AHAHA, APPARENTLY YOU DEREK! AHAHAHA!" said IV cracking up.

"Oh, shut up IV, you were knocked out by her kicks." said Derek pissed off.

"Well at least I wasn't taken down by a **rose**, like you! Ahahaha!"

_These guys! _thought Lucy._ So annoying!_

"Nii-san, Derek-san, no need to fight, please." said III.

"Oh, III! Haven't seen you forever!" said Lucy running to III and hugging him. "I'm sorry I didn't really acknowledge you being here! Aww, you're so kawaii!"

"Oh Lucy-san, nice to see you too.'' said III.

"Wait...why do they always hug III?" asked Derek and IV but were being ignored by Lucy.

"You're just too cute III! Too bad Lina's not here! She would've loved to see you!" said Lucy.

"Hey, why're you guys chasing Lucy. Seems stupid you know. It seems that she doesn't like you well maybe except for that guy." said Natsu.

Derek and IV sweatdropped. _Is this guy that stupid?_!

"Alright you morons! It's time to feel the wrath of Angel Starlight! So be ready to be sent into orbit!" said Lucy proudly, but she didn't get the reaction she wanted.

"You're kidding right?" said IV and Derek laughing. "Angel Starlight's wrath? Ahahaha! Your so called wrath doesn't even hurt a bug! Ahahaha! You worry to much about hurting things to even fight! Ahaha!"

"Is that so huh?" Lucy said in deadly tone. "The **'Demoness Starlight'** isn't someone you're afraid of? Well then let's start." said Lucy even more in deadlier tone and a flash of light surrounded Lucy and she also said 'Dragon Soul', then got freaked out after the realized what Lucy said.

"S-she just d-didn't say 'D-Dragon Soul', right IV? That be much worser than her just being just plain ol' Starlight." Derek said while being freaked out.

"M-maybe."

''I did, so prepare to be amazed.'' Lucy said in her ever so deadly tone. "It's time to play."  
Lucy's outfit was now a white long dress, with a halter top, her sleeves weren't connected to the shoulders part, it was connected to the side of the dress and the sleeves went around her arm like a ribbon and had stars on it. She was wearing white ankle heels with stars to the side. In her hair was still her ribbon and with a Crescent moon and star attached to it also her hair was the same and her eyes changed a bit.

"N-no way. I've heard that she only comes out at night, with a clear sky, stars and the moon." said IV also freaking out.

"Who told you that? I come out whenever I desire to. I don't understand why you people are still after us. You'll just end up dead just like all the poor souls that had to be in the 7 Deadly Days Wars, that your little disgusting Guild started! We have suffered enough. If you want power...well you're not getting it ever! Lina and myself will never lose to you or your comrades. I promise that." said Lucy in Dragon Soul form and ever so deadly.

"Derek-san, we don't stand a chance. This is **'Demoness Starlight'**, those who have fought her all end of paralyzed with fear. Her powers, we don't even know one thing about them. None of our other comrades that faced her remember what happened." said III scared.

"L-Lucy paralyze someone? AHAHAHA! Not possible!" said Natsu cracking up.

"Silence fool!''

"L-Lucy?"

"Haha! Lucy yelled at you!" said Derek and IV.

"Shut it you insolent fools, now!" said Lucy in Dragon Soul form.

"S-sorry." squeaked Natsu, Derek and IV.

"L-Lucy, what's wrong with you! It's me Natsu! Not 'Silence fool'!"

"You, you are close to Lucy, I see. Therefore, I..I can't kill you.'' said Lucy in Dragon Soul form.

"Umm...Lucy what are you talking about?" said Natsu clueless.

"Yes I am Lucy, but right now I am 'Starlight', or my real name...'Layra'. So you..Natsu Dragoneel must leave from here now."

"No can do! You, Lucy are in** Danger**! I don't know why the hell you're calling yourself 'Starlight' but I can't abandon you! You're someone special! There's no way I'd leave you behind!"

"Hmm..I can see why I like you. You care about the ones dearest to you but this doesn't concern you. Besides I don't have time to take care of you if you get hurt! And I'd be crushed if you were hurt, so stay away."

"Enough Lovebirds, we're capturing you Starlight, no matter what." said Derek.

"This well be interesting. I've never fought you Derek, only Lina. So instead of playing around, how 'bout I send you away." said Lucy a dark smirk. "Hey don't call me the 'Night Demoness' for nothin'. And Lina's not the 'Flaming Dark Demon' for nothin' either. So be prepared."

"I am. Darkness Flames!" said Derek and Lucy and Natsu dodged it and Natsu swallowed it.

"Hey this is for tryin' hurt Lucy! Fire Dragon's fire breath!"

"Watch out III!" shouted IV. "Voodoo Flames!" And it was going straight for Natsu.

"Natsu watch out!" yelled Lucy and pushed him out of the way. "Ahh!" cried Lucy, she got hit by the attack.

"Lucy, you alright?"

"Y-ya. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Dark waves!" said Derek.

"Natsu be careful! Jump!"

"You too!"

"Heavens above, grant me your dust. The whip of Heavens dust!" said Lucy using her whip and fused it with magic.

"Guys wat-" said Derek but he was a tad too late.

"I-if y-ya tr-try to warn u-us, do it q-quicker ne-next time." said IV coughing from the dust.

"This is taking too long, my bea-" said Derek but someone interrupted him.

"Derek you moron! Stay away from Lucy-nee and you too IV!" said a familiar figure jumping on to Derek.

"Ah! You crazy person get off me!" wailed Derek.

"No can do, well yet." said the familiar figure.

"LINA!" shouted Lucy. "You came back, you only stay like for two days and then leave? What am I? You're baby-sitter?" said Lucy still in Dragon Soul form.

"Well, you don't see me D-souling in front of someone who's unaware of our situation. Right Princess Layra."

"Shut it 'My Fire Princess'."

"Hey I'm here to save from psycho-warpath Daphne-nee, just 'cause you don't have this. So here." said Lina throwing Lucy something.

"My Ceres ring. Thanks."

"Alright, Lina's here. What a better reward we'll get."

"Oh you filthy people I'l-" said Lucy but she was interrupted by Lina's outburst.

"Oh III! OH My gosh! It's you!" said Lina jumping off Derek and was hugging III. ''I haven't since you in like forever!''

"Lina-san you'-" said III but was interrupted by Lina.

"Just call me Lina, 'k?"

"Um, ok..Lina."

"Seriously what is wrong with you two! Why always hug III and not us!" said Derek and IV.

Lina and Lucy glared at them with glowing dark red eyes. "Wanna know why we like III better than you two." said Lina and Lucy deadly. ''III's cute and the complete opposite of you two. He doesn't follow the same rules you two do. That's why."

"Also now, feel our pain from over the years that your people have inflicted on us." said Lucy. "Stars flowering from the heavens-!"

"Derek, III, let's go!"

"Why?"

"Her secret move, Stars of Heavens above. It's really powerful, powerful enough to either erase you memories or send you to the hospital for at least 7 months let's go!" commanded IV.

"Alright Starlight, til the next we meet." said Derek vanishing away with III and IV.

"You did good Lucy-nee.

"Thanks." And with that Lucy reverted back to normal and was deciding which finger should have her Ceres ring. "I wonder which finger should have it hmm..and N-natsu!" said Lucy forgetting him momentary. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you right?" Lucy was fussing over Natsu and was trying to ignore her pain.

"Lucy don't fuss over me. Look at you. You got hurt 'cause of me."

"No, no it's a-a-alright, it hurts just a bit."

"We can fix that, right Lucy-nee?" said Lina smiling.

"Ya, we can."

"Alright then get ready."

Lina and Lucy both sat down and held each others hands and said. "Healing! Please heal the hurt!" And with that said Lucy's wound disappeared.

"So Lucy-nee what exactly happened? How'd they find you? More importantly do they know that you're with Fairy Tail or that I just joined too?"

"I don't know. III mentioned something about a magazine and rumors. I honestly don't know. But we have to stay on guard, they may come after us again." said Lucy.

"Alright Lucy-nee, you said magazine right? Were you guys in any magazines lately?"

Lucy thought and her eyes widened. Yes, for Sorcerer Weekly! That's not good."

"Ooo, Derek and IV personal came to get you~. Ain't that so sweet, no?" purred Lina. "I guess they want to be your prince. Awww."

Lucy stepped back with a horrified face. "No. That's just gross! NO WAY! I refuse! Lina!"

"What? I'm confused." said Natsu.

"Remind why he was here, Princess Layra?"

"Don't call me that and this moron followed me and ya."

"I feel bad for you. Demoness Starlight's identity was found out. Oh well, Daphne-nee isn't gonna be happy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Lina! Ah here you are!" said Daphne and Oracle running to them along with Sara and Seira.

"Hi guys!'' said Lina waving and Lucy had horror written all over her face.

"You d-didn't."

"Course I did."

"Hello Lucy, good to see you again. And what took you so long Lina?" asked Oracle.

"This woman was on a date!" said Lina and everyone was like.

"WHAT?_!_?_!_?"

"Is that true! Is my sweet little sister growing up! And starting a new chapter of her life. AWWWW!" squealed Daphne.

"My little cousin's finally a woman! Let's get you two married!" squealed Oracle.

"WHAT! No, no no! You've got this the wrong way!" shouted Natsu and Lucy, who were both majorly blushing.

"Well, doesn't seem like it. After all I did find you two _alone_. In this _alley_. They were probably making out before I even got there." said Lina smirking.

"You shut it! Be quiet 'My Fire Princess'. We don't need your love verdict here." said Lucy head locking Lina.

"Hey, know they won't the truth right."

Lucy sighed, Lina was right. And if she told them what really happened...let's just say Lucy would be in never ending 'Daphne training' for the rest of her life.

"That's true. Let just take a few things off Natsu's mind." said Lucy sighing.

"Alright then. But are you sure~ What about-" said Lina.

"Yes and don't **ever** mention this, alright?"

"Yes, yes."

"Also what's this lucky guy's name, huh sweetie pie?" said Oracle and Daphne squealing in happiness and being a bit jumpy.

"This is why we never like being in public with the both of you." said Lina.

"His name is Natsu Dragoneel." said Lucy.

"Excuse me." said Daphne and Oracle darkly.

"You're dead." said Lina to Lucy.


	11. The letter & Fire meeting Sky

**__****_Shh...Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

"You mean a Dragon Slayer! Lucy, you've gone mad! We cannot allow this!" said Daphne.

"Dragon Slayers are meant to kill us! Have you forgotten?" said Oracle.

They were saying bad things about Dragon Slayers and then Lina and Lucy took a few a Natsu's memories away, about the fight.

"Hey I had a Dragon as a parent, I'd never kill him!" shouted Natsu.

"That's what Reno said but he still killed her." said Oracle.

"Everyone listen!" shouted Lina. "He's a slayer but his heart is pure. Trust me, I can feel it. He's telling the truth. He's like us, just fully human. Trust me."

_"Girls, he has a good heart. Let your powers connect with his. You can feel the pure heart of a person who isn't evil."_

_Mother, she's just like you but yet so different. _thought Daphne. "Ok, let's feel his magic." And Lucy and Lina smiled.

"He has a good heart. Incredible." said Oracle.

"See, what'd I tell you. That's one of the reason's Lucy-nee likes him." said Lina and Lucy jabbed her elbow into Lina's ribs. "Ow, that hurt StarNut."

"I see you're defending him." said Lucy.

"He's a fire user and your _boyfriend_, you'd do something to me if I didn't." said Lina.

"Well then. Mr. Dragoneel, break my little sister's heart. I'll break your bones." said Daphne smiling.

"Do anything to upset her, you won't be walking, talking, seeing or doing your everyday activites." said Oracle also smiling. And Natsu shuddered.

"Y-ya, I'll take care of her, I think."

"Also I heard you're going up my dear sister Lina. Is that true?" asked Daphne.

"Ya, Lucy says Lina strong and Lina issued the challenge in the first."

" I see. Ok Lina, no big attacks and absolutely, NO DRAGON SLAVE. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" said Daphne.

"And if I don't listen to you?"

"This is what's going to happen." said Daphne and handed a paper to Lina and Lina shuddered and pouted.

"Fine. But I totally get to use my bow and arrow!"said Lina.

"Alright. Let's go to your guild now."

"Yay! I'm a step ahead now!" said Lina walking ahead.

"What..?" said everyone except Natsu.

"W-well...ehehe. Nothing!"

_I'm going to die, if she finds out._ thought Lina._ I think I should play it cool for awhile._

_She's hiding something. _thought Lucy.

"I rule, I rule." Lina sang over and over again.

Lucy was getting irritated. "Lina stop singing!"

"Why? You don't a have right to control me. Freedom of speech, woman." said Lina.

"My stars, you're just too much." said Lucy sighing.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you.~" said Lina and Lucy looked dumbfounded.

"Oh." said Lucy quietly and looked away.

They walked to the Guild and then Natsu said.

"We've got new members!" Everyone was like 'Ooh' 'Who I wonder'?

"Hey people!" said Lina her usual self when she's accustomed to new people, but the Guild, she's eh, not yet.

"My sister, my cousin and friends are going to be members! This-" stared Lina but then Oracle ccut in.

"Excuse, but which one of you is Miss Mirajane?"

"She always gets to the point." said Lina sighing.

"That's me!" said Mira cheerful.

"Wonderful!" said Oracle.

"Lina, that's going to become a disaster." said Lucy.

"Hmm? Why Lucy-nee?"

"The Spark's Shadow Queen meeting Fairy Tail's Demon. That's bad." said Lucy shuddering.

"Why? Oracle doesn't bite anymore. That stopped when I was 10, five years ago man." said Lina

_Hmm? Yes Lina was right. It seems Miss Mirajane is one of those descendants. _thought Oracle and flicked Mira's forehead. And everyone's eyes grew, except Lina, Daphne, Seira and Sara's.

"So, was I right?" shouted Lina.

"Yes, good job. Lady Selenity will be at rest now." said Oracle and touched Mira's forehead and magic power came out in went into a small bottle Oracle had. "Lady Selenity, thanks you Lina. Good job." And everyone else was like 'What the heck just happened?' Then Lucy understood.

"No way, Lady Selenity and Mira?! Oh my stars!" And then everyone else went back to doing whatever.

"Yes and Lina will be able to save the rest of the others. She can sense them, I believe." said Oracle. "And oh, this came for you Lina."

"Oh my gosh! Please! Please!" said Lina and Seira and Sara came over to her.

"This is it!" asked Seira.

"Yup!"

"Open it girl!" said Sara.

"Alright!"

"Dear Miss Linn-" started Lina but then she stopped because of Daphne, Oracle and Lucy.

"Lina would do you have in your hands?" asked Daphne.

"Well..umm..nothing! RUN!" said Lina and they ran in the guild.

"Ice canon!" shouted Gray and his attack was coming toward them

"Oh no!" said Lina.

"Don't worry, I'm on it!" said Sara.

"Winteress power control!" said Sara and the attack froze and Sara sent towards Daphne and Oracle.

"GIRLS!"

"NOT BEFORE I GET TO READ IT!" shouted Lina.

"LINA!"

"DAPHNE-NEE!"

"Lina if you don't give me that paper.." started Daphne.

"You'll do what? Why can't I just be set free!" shouted Lina.

"Because you aren't meant to be!" shouted Daphne and tears started coming Lina's face. And Daphne show them and immediately feel guilty.

Then a fireball was going toward Lina and she moved and the letter fell out of hands.

"NO!" And the letter went across the the room.

"Gosh, you've gotta be joking me." sighed Lina. "But I will find out if I was accepted!" Then an ice attack was about to freeze her letter. "NO! Dragon wing blaster!" And it completed melted the ice. Then Elfman came.

"If you're manly! You'll fight!"

Lina sighed. "Dragon Twister!" And many Guild members were shocked at Lina's magic. It was powerful. And Natsu was pretty shocked as well.

"My letter!" shouted Lina. "Dragon Flare arrow!" said Lina and her eyes turned a fiery red which made her attack more powerful and controllable, her letter wouldn't be burned. The attack sent the letter to wall and then Gray iced it, Elflman smacked it, Gajeel ironed it, Natsu burned it and Juvia flooded it...Poor Lina.

"My..my..my...letter. MY LETTER! WHAT HELL DID YOU PEOPLE DO!" shouted Lina. "It's g-g-g-gone! You guys destroyed it!" And a ton magical energy was flowing out. Lina was beyond pissed.

"Lina! Stop! It was an accident!" said Lucy.

"Lucy-san stop, she can't hear you." said Sara shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Just listen." said Seira.

"Pg. 1, July the 15." started Lina and many were quite puzzled. "The day, your group saved my life. July the 16, found my Dragon cat, Kilara. She ran away and you found her."

"What's she saying?" asked Natsu, Lina's eyes were clouded.

"Her sadness makes her become like this. She's not aware of what's she doing right now." said Sara.

"Her mind becomes a haze." said Seira.

"And also the pendant that had of picture of my family. It made me beyond happy when you guys said you'd help me. Then I thought you were only helping me of my mom, Leilanna. But I was wrong. I remember when Nieyla Apa was helping Nikki. Nikki asked 'Why do you help us Nieyla Apa?' Then Nieyla Apa said 'It's my job.' I felt disappointed. Then Nieyla Apa spoke again. 'Helping people is my dream Nikki. So it's my job to keep my dream alive. Do you understand?' I was amazed. Nieyla Apa, then smelled my scent and said, 'Lina sweetie, want a few dragon snapper cupcakes, I'm sure they just waiting for you~.' 'I'm coming' I shouted!

"Excuse me?" said Gray.

"Pg. 15, When you were having fundraisers, you guys let me help out. I was only eight. I had a lot of fun and Daphne-nee and Oracle said I could join when I was 10 and I was very excited. But sadly the rules changed. But I'm glad that I can still help out when ever I want!"

"Pg. 20, I'm sorry I wrote 20 pages. But many people don't acknowledge your group. I don't know why people want to join those other sucky groups. We all know the rest suck. I love your group and when I come to the right age so join I hope you guys choose me! Please do or I'll keep trying even the day I die. I want to be in the same group that my mom was apart of. I want to be closer to her. Thanks for reading!"

"Love Lina"

Daphne and Oracle clapped. So Lina wrote the 20 pg. essay. They were impressed. The 20 pg. was the one Daphne and Oracle picked.

"Lina..Lina? LINA!" shouted Lucy.

"WHAT!" said Lina and everyone was staring at her. "I did it again, didn't I? I'm going to sit down in shame, now." And she sat down quietly.

Natsu and Gajeel wondered what Lina meant by 'scent' that seemed a little off.

"That was the best one! You were the chosen one!" said Daphne and Oracle and they hugged Lina.

"Excuse me?"

"We chose you! Even though we didn't know it was you..."

"You've gotta me joking me!" said Lina

"No. I'm so proud of you!" said Daphne.

"Me too." said Oracle. Lina sighed.

"Off me, now."

"Oh my! The meeting starts in 10 minutes. Oracle let's go!" said Daphne.

"Oh yes! Let's go!"

"Wait! you guys can't go!" said Lina.

"Why not?"

"Because if you two go, Sara and Seira go!"

"Lina, we'll see this weekend!" said Seira. "Don't worry! Later!" And they left.

"Some friends they are." said Lina.

"Don't worry, Lina. It's be alright." said Lucy.

"I want chocolate. And a lot of other things. I've got an idea!" said Lina turning to Lucy.

"Um...yes?"

"Let's go mess with Derek and his followers!"

"No."

"Why?"

"You remember last time right?"

"Yes."

"Then, think about what happened.."

Lina pouted. "Alright but wait here I wanna show you this new book I got!"

"Alright then."

Lina ran to the guild door and bumped into someone.

"Ow, I'm so sorry!"

"Ouch, it's alright." said Wendy.

"Wendy, be more careful!"

"Y-yes Carla. Sorry!"

"It's alright, it was my fault." aid Lina and she sensed something from Wendy. _Is she one of the descendants? And is she a Dragon Slayer? She's so adorable!_

Wendy looked at Lina. She was very beautiful, had such nice long hair, pretty eyes and Wendy really liked her.

"Here let me help you." said Lina

"T-thank you. I'm W-Wendy."

"Your welcome and Wendy's such an adorable name, just like you." said Lina and she left.

"She's so nice." said Wendy.

"She seems like it." agreed Carla.

"I see you've meet my sister, guys." said Lucy.

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!" said Wendy and Carla.

"Well my cousin who became my sister, so ya. She seems to like you. She didn't burn the tips of your hair." said Lucy smiling.

Wendy and Carla were shocked. "A-are you serious?!"

"No, no. Just kidding! She just would've ignored you."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Her name is Lina, short for her real name."

"What's her real name then."

Lucy sighed. "Well_ whenever_ someone says it, she comes rushing to the scene. It's like she has a little ringer saying someone's saying the name she's really annoyed by. Just watch."

"Um, alright Lucy-san."

"Linn-"

"I'M HERE! WHAT'S UP! WHAT'S GOING ON! WHO ALMOST SAID THAT NAME!" said Lina.

"No one. You're just overreacting." said Lucy.

"Hi you're Lina-san right?" said Wendy said holding out her hand. Lucy looked at Lina. Lina seemed a bit annoyed, Wendy might be in for it, because Lina had the same look when Karin did something similar.

"You're so freakin' adorable! And ya, I'm Lina!" said Lina hugging Wendy tightly. Lucy was happy for Lina.

"You're like another adorable Karin except you're older and more mature, less bratty and quite different than Karin!" Lina said still hugging Wendy.

"T-thanks."


	12. New friendship and scars and the truth

**__****_Shh...Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

"So Wendy, how old are you?" asked Lina.

"I'm twelve." said Wendy.

"That's so awesome! You're only three years younger than me!"

"Yup!"

"So, I see you like Wendy." said Lucy sitting next to Lina.

"Hmm! She's like Karin but so not! She's so sweet! I think she'd be the perfect little sister!" said Lina.

"What about Karin?" Lucy asked.

"That little dragonball got everyone else loving her. I don't know why we love her though." said Lina. "Also this is my new book. **_'The Deadly Seven Dark_**_** Knights'**, _I just got it!"

Lucy stared at the book, it seemed familiar. "Wait..I know this book."

"You should it's pretty old~"

Lucy's eyes grew. "WAIT! That's the book have sacred magic in it! Where'd you get it from!"

"Well..I think. Oh ya, Mom's room! She's got a ton of books, I always take books from there. I hope this is going to be as awesome as her other ones!" said Lina with hearts in her eyes. "I hear it has some good battle techniques!"

"YOU WHAT!" shrieked Lucy.

The Guild stopped and looked at Lucy.

"I took from Mom's room, I always do that. I take Dad's books too. No harm done." said Lina

"NO HARM DONE! Daphne and Oracle TOLD US NOT TO TOUCH THEIR THINGS!"

"Really? Since when?" asked Lina.

"You..you're hopeless if you ignore them." sighed Lucy.

"And I also found these." said Lina showing Lucy seven knifes.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE!" shrieked Lucy again.

"I found them with the book. They were in a bag that said.

_**'For the Demon Dragon Girl Lina'**_

"A pretty ridic name, right?" said Lina

"You know the Legend, r-right?" asked Lucy.

"Legend? What legend?" said Lina confused.

"Are you serious? Well it is you were talking about." said Lucy.

"What's that supposed to mean? I know too many Legends." said Lina.

"Well this one says that those are the Seven deadly blades." said Lucy.

"Ok, continue." said Lina and Wendy. Wendy also wanted to hear it and the Guild too.

"Well the Seven Deadly blades belonged to the Seven Shadows." said Lucy.

"Wait..these have Dragon markings though." said Lina.

"Yes, these were used to slay...Dragons." said Lucy looking away.

"WHAT!" shouted Lina banging her hands on the table.

"Yes, it's true. The last Dragon that those blades touched were...Aunt Leilanna."

Lina's eyes had horror in them. "No way...these are those from back then." Then she screamed.

"Lina, what's wrong!" said Lucy and the Guild members crowed

"Mom...stop! No...don't touch her! STOP!" And a magic blast came from Lina.

"Celestial Sphere!" said Lucy._ Ooh my stars! It worked!_ "Lina, come on! Those...blades. Oh my stars!" said Lucy with wide eyes.

"Lucy what's wrong!" asked Erza.

"Those blades touched didn't touch Aunt Leilanna, they touched Lina." said Lucy with wide eyes, the blades were glowing a fiery red. "That's was Lina's blood. Oh my stars. Lina's scars...the blades. It makes sense now."

"What's happening Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Lina's remembering the 7 Deadly Days War. That's going to cause havoc again. She might lash out even more power this time. Last time was terrible."

"Lucy, what's the 7 Deadly Days War?" asked the Guild except Mira. Lucy bit her lip.

"Remember that 'He' will never stop until 'He' regains his reign and his beloved through the descendants of the first Fire and Celestial Dragons. They are the ultimate key to starting his reign and also the key to ending his reign. If the Crystal Dragon is summoned if not, we're doomed." said Lina with her eyes in a haze.

"Lina, please don't tell you've taken up Dragon Telling! If you have, we're doomed." said Lucy tugging on her hair.

"Lucy, what's Dragon Telling?" asked Natsu.

"It's something that tells what the future might be and it **always** comes true. It's scary." said Lucy.

"The Crystal Of Night and Light are the key to the Keepers and the Keepers have yet to reach their potential to meet the Legendary Crystal Dragon." Then Lina passed out.

"Lina wake up!" Lucy slapped Lina's face.

"OW! What the hell, Lucy-nee!"

"You just foretold the future, are you taking up Dragon Telling!" said Lucy.

"Again?" Lina whispered. "No, I haven't taken up Dragon telling, that's Oracle's area. From what they've told me. I've inherited something called Dragon Sight." said Lina looking at Lucy.

"Excuse me?!" said the Guild and Lucy.

"What? And those blades, they caused these." said Lina showing her seven scars on her shoulder.

"Interesting." said Lucy.

"Ok then, let's go. Daphne-nee and Oracle need to know about this. Wendy wanna come?"

"Umm..maybe." said Wendy shyly.

"Should we really take her?" said Lucy.

"Yes and Wendy if you wanna come make sure you tell Carla." said Lina smiling.

"Ok but why?"

"You and Carla are family right?" Lina said and Wendy nodded. "Well letting her know where you are is good because she won't worry and can find you if something happens. Understand?"

"Yes! I'll go tell Carla." said Wendy and Lina smiled and Lucy nudged her.

"Since when do you know _so much_ about family?" said Lucy.

Lina smiled. "Family, it's an interesting topic."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I have one, don't I." said Lina.

Lucy smiled too. "True, you must know by experience."

"True, very true." said Lina.

"I'm back Lina-san!" said Wendy

"Did Carla say it was ok?"

"She did!"

"Alright then! We're off to conquer the World that Lucy-nee and I came from! Let's go!" said Lina excited.

"Ya!" said Wendy happily and they ran out the door except Lucy.

Lucy and Carla smiled at Lina and Wendy.

"Lucy, your sister is very different and Wendy really seems to like. Lina seems like a very good person."

"Yes, they've taken a liken to each other. That's very rare for Lina and-"

"Lucy-nee hurry up before Senor idiot, Senor dork and adorable III come back to get you!" Lina shouted.

"I'm coming! Geez! Bye Carla."

**_X_**

"Even though! That could potentially kill her!" shouted Oracle.

"It maybe the only choice!" said Elder Nate.

"No, Oracle's right. We shouldn't do this. We have plenty of options!" said Elder Kuraha.

"N-" started Daphne but she was interupted.

"ORACLE! DAPHNE-NEE!" said Lina coming in.

"Princess! What are you doing here!" said Elder Nick.

"I..I..I u-" started Lina but Lucy cut her off.

"She somehow used Dragon Sight!"

"Again? What did you see this time?" asked Oracle.

"I saw blood everywhere. Mom was fighting someone and these blades caused the scars." said Lina holding up the blades.

"No..." said the Elders, Daphne and Oracle. "It..can't be true.."


	13. What's wrong with Lina?

**__****_Shh...Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

Lina, Lucy and Wendy stared at them, then Lina spoke. "What can't be true? What's going on? Daphne-nee? Oracle?"

"Lina...we...we're." started Oracle.

"Princess, did you know we could bring back, your mother and father." said Elder Nate. Lucy widened and Lina was in semi shock.

"No." whispered Lina.

"Why..no?" asked Elder Nate.

"That's impossible! Mom and Dad can never come back! I..I remember seeing them both giving up their lives to stop the Dark Lord! And to see them you'd have to visit the realms. Lady Neelam said that they is a chance to meet them but only if they are summoned and that requires a lot of magic and it could potentially kill you." said Lina with tears flowing out.

"No..I found a way! But it requires the Keeper of the Flame, you Princess." said Elder Nate.

"I've never heard of this way." said Lina

"But it requires a price."

"What price?" asked Lina.

"I'm not exactly sure but you, Princess will be bound to someone."

"I ain't doing it." said Lina.

"Excuse me?! Princess, what do you mean?" said Elder Nate.

"Someone's scamming us. Don't buy it. 'Bound to someone', The Dark Dragons probably told you this. And besides, there actually may be a way to bring back the King and Queen but I'm not sure. Also this is Wendy! Say hi!" said Lina and she presented Wendy.

"Aww, she's so adorable!" said Oracle.

"I knew I smelled someone new. Hello Wendy,are you a Dragon Slayer as well?" asked Daphne.

"Dragon Slayer!?" said Elder Nick and Elder Kuraha.

"Y-yes, I-I'm a Dragon S-Slayer." said Wendy.

"That's wonderful, which type?" asked Oracle.

"She smells like the Sky and pretty powerful, she might have trained with Lady Grandine but I'm not sure." said Lina.

"You know Grandine?! She raised me!" said Wendy.

"No wonder. She said she was teaching a girl! And it was you! That's cool!" said Lina.

"How do you know Grandine?" asked Wendy.

"Don't you know? She's one of the descendants of the Legendary Dragons." said Lina.

"I think Grandine mentioned that." said Wendy.

"Ok then, meeting over. Let's go girls." said Oracle.

"Wait wh-" started Elder Nate.

"We'll speak of this later." said Oracle narrowing her eyes.

"Of course."

Oracle, Daphne took a really good liking to Wendy. Lina obviously as well. They taught Wendy a lot about Dragon knowledge and also Human knowledge.

"D-Daphne-s-san-" started Wendy.

"Wendy you can call me Daphne-nee if you like or whatever else." said Daphne smiling.

Wendy smiled. "Ok Daphne-nee!"

Daphne hugged Wendy. "You might be the little sister I've always wanted!"

"Excuse me. What about me?" said Lina.

"No, you were always never in tune with me." said Daphne.

"Of course, I'm a _failure_ at so many things, che." said Lina walking away.

"Where you going!" shouted Lucy.

"To my room!" said Lina.

"You hit a hot spot, Daph." said Oracle.

"I know, I can never get her to reach out to me."

"Have you tried reaching out to Lina. She's got a lot and I mean a lot of expectations just to live up to you." said Lucy.

"Of course, if she wants to be a good ruler, she needs to follow me, right?" said Daphne.

"No, she needs to follow her own path and she's being trying but the path is blocked but yet she gets through it in a way we can't understand unless we look at it in her point of view." said Oracle.

"Lina-nee, seemed sad when I asked her about her Mom. What that bad?" asked Wendy.

"No sweetie, it's just a difficult subject for Lina." said Daphne.

**X**

"Life. Why are you so annoying?" said Lina falling onto her bed. "Why is it so difficult for me? I really don't get it. Kilara, what can I do?" Lina stayed in her room daydreaming about various things like beating The Dark Dragons, being with Night and so much more.

"HELLO! ANYONE HERE!" shouted some guys.

_Oh wings not THEM!_ Lina thought.

"YO! PRINCESS LINA, YA HERE! OR WHAT!"

"Oh wings, just leave." muttered Lina.

"SAY YES IF YOU'RE HERE!"

"NO! I AIN'T HERE!" shouted Lina.

"YOU SURE?"

Lina was considering to jump out of her window. "YA I'M FREAKIN' SURE!"

"WE'RE COMING IN ANYWAY!"

Lina groaned. "You've gotta be joking me."

"WAS-"

"No, no more freakin' yelling." said Lina

"Alright and wassup! Heard you were sent to Fairy Tail!" said Dren.

"Ya, so what of it?" said Lina coldly.

"Princess, you've changed. You've been more aggravated and angry since the incident at Santa Sam-" said Dan.

"Well! Sorry! Geez! People just want me to be someone else! God!" said Lina leaving her room.

"There's something definitely wrong with Princess." said Dan and the others agreed.

**X**

"Chocolate or no chocolate?" Lina muttered to herself. "Maybe some yogurt, hmm..."

"Princess!" said the Head Chef.

"What! I didn't do anything!"

"What are you doing here? If we'd had known you were here, we would've made you something." said the Head Chef.

"Well it was unexpecting visit and even if I came, you guys don't have to make me anything." said Lina taking yogurt from the fridge and the chefs gasped. "I not really hungry, I just want comfort food." And again the chefs gasped, there was definitely with Lina, she_ always_ eats whatever food the chefs make even if she's not allowed to eat it.

"Life is annoying." said Lina walking away.

**X**

"Princess Daphne, there's something wrong with Princess Lina." said Dan

"Really? I guess I've noticed a few things off. First she didn't fight me." said Daphne and everyone except Oracle sweatdropped.

"Not only that, Lina's been irritated ever since she came back from Santa Samoata. I think she's been under a spell." said Oracle.

"She doesn't seem like it though but it's true, her angry is coming out too much. That's unusual." said Lucy.

"Is there something wrong with Lina-nee?" asked Wendy.

"Yes but we don't know what." said Oracle. "Wendy can you please watch over her? And report things back to us?"

"I'm on it!"

"You're so cute Wendy!" said Oracle giving her a hug. Then they heard screaming.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Lina while running.

"But Princess for I cannot. I am in deed in love you with!" said Cornelius while running after her.

"YOUR SISTER WOULD NEVER APPROVE! AND I LO-" said Lina but she was cut off.

"Don't worry my fair Princess, she'll most certainly love living here!"

"Well, I won't allow it!" shouted Lina still running and hid behind Oracle. "Who invited him!"

"I did, he said he would to see you. He said you were the most beautiful girl he's seen and after that dinner party with his family, the Mcdonalds and he said he 'fell head over heels' for you." said Daphne. "But I wanted to ask you whether he was a creep or a winner."

Lina sweatdropped. "He's a creep."

"Ok and s-" started Daphne but she was cut off.

"Lele! I want to be yours!" said Cornelius hugging Lina, who had wide eyes. Everyone gasped and Daphne put up a fire barrier.

"You..you..!" said Lina with a pulse popping out.

"Yes my love?"

"LET GOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Lina and a magic blast come out of her.

***BOOM***

_'Lina.' said a mysterious voice._

_'Hello? Who is it?' Lina answers._

_'My, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you.' said the voice._

_'Who are you and why are you bothering me?' Lina asked._

_'My little girl's grown up. Well I'm here to talk to you.' said the voice._

_'Eh, ok but I'm not anyone's little girl.' _

_'Lina darling just listen to me clearly, alright.'_

_'Ok, but where are we?' Lina asked._

_'In your mind, we can talk whenever you like or need to talk.'_

_'Why? And I wanna leave.'_

_'Lina has your mind become hazy and you can only remember the things that have made you angry.'_

_'Ya and why? What's it to you?' Lina asked._

_'Your mind has been locked up.'_

_'Locked..up? That doesn't make any sense.' said Lina._

_'I know but I suspect Derek used a spell on you, so everytime you get angry, your power to being sent to the Dark Dragons.'_

_Lina was shocked. 'Are you serious!'_

_'I believe so and that he's locked up your other memories.'_

_'So what can I do?'_

_'You need to try to stay calm no matter what. It'll weaken the spell and you'll be able to break free.'_

_'Alright but what will happen after?'_

_'I suspect..'_

_'What?'_

_'You'll lose your memories.'_

_'WHAT!? Why!?' said Lina shocked._

_'The memories you have gotten after the incident at Santa Sam. are apart of your mind being locked up. So once you break free, you won't remember what happened after the Santa Sam. incident.'_

_Lina thought for a second. 'Alright, it's ok. I have a feeling the new memories will come sometime after right?'_

_'Yes, that's true.'_

_'Alright then, I'll do my best!'_

_'Wonderful and now it's time you woke up.' said the voice._

_'Wait, just who are you?'_

_'Someone who loves you very much and never will stop.'_

_'Wai-'_

**X**

"Lina..Lina..Lina wake up." said a few voices.

Lina slowly opened her eyes. "H-hey guys."

"Lina you're alright!" said Daphne hugging her.

"Ya, I'm fine Daphne-nee."

"What do you mean 'I'm fine'! You just blacked out! I do not consider that just 'fine'!" said Daphne.

Lina started laughing.

"Why..are you laughing?" Daphne asked looking confused.

"You looked so seriously worried. I've faced far worser and all you do is smile and smack me on the back and give me cookies, which are pretty good, but ya." said Lina laughing.

"Wait, Lina laughing, positive energy from her, spiritual visit and cookies. Hmmm.." said Oracle.

"That means?" said Lucy.

"She's coming back to be her normal self. She's been, actually is under a spell. So she must be trying to break free. But hey at least we're getting our true Lina back." said Oracle.

"So Le-" started Cornelius.

"Sir, I love the one and only Night. If you beat him, we're hooked. Later." said Lina.

"Alright! I shall be victorious!" shouted Cornelius and he left.

"Really Lina? What the necessary?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, now he'll leave me alone. He can't compete with Night. We _all_ know that." said Lina.

"That's true." they all said except for Wendy.

"Who's Night?" asked Wendy.

"My forever lover and soul mate." said Lina.

"No, he's mine, forever and ever." said Lucy.

"No, he's clearly mine." said Lina.

"Ok, enough who's up for some samoas!" said Oracle.

"Me! Me!" said Lina.

"Alright! We're off to eat!" said Daphne.

"C'mon Wendy." said Lina.

"I'm coming!"

**X**

"It seems you'll just do fine my little flame." said the voice


	14. Lucy's point of view! Part 1

**__****__****_ Shh..Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

**_[Lucy's Pov]_**

"Hey Lina, when are we going back to Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Ooo, does Lucy-nee want to be with her _boyfriend_?" Lina said teasingly.

"No, I just don't wan to worry them." I said blushing.

"Ya, riight. And I'm The Queen." replied Lina.

"Haha, very funny." I reply back. "So, anything interesting happening?"

Lina smiled. "Yes! We're going to Cresent Grove!"

My eyes widened. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way!"

"This will be the best weekend ever, Wendy wanna come?" I asked her.

"Sounds fun." said Wendy unsure.

"It is fun, it's the best place to relax and have fun, fun, fun, fun and fun!" Lina said excitedly. She's really returning to her normal self. The angry version is slowly booking it.

"Hey girls. What're you talking about?" asked Oracle sitting down with us.

"Our wonderful weekend that has yet to come." I say dreamily.

"Lina told you? Wonderful and Wendy, would you like to join us?"

"Yes!"

"Wonderful and Lina training." said Oracle.

Lina inhaled and exhaled. "Ok.."

"Good girl."

"So what's it gonna be like?" I ask.

"Well, she's going to have to go through the Death Machine to see if her speed increased if not...she'll be working on it." said Oracle. "You ok with that?"

Lina looked up. "Ya."

"Alright then, let's go." said Oracle.

"Death Machine sounds scary." said Wendy.

"I'm pretty sure this one won't be as crazy as the original." I told Wendy.

**_[Where the Death Machine is]_**

My eyes widened. "Ok, I was totally wrong. This is what you'd actually call a death machine." I told Wendy.

"T-that l-looks scary. Will Lina-nee be all right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, look at her. Does she look scared?" said Oracle holding Wendy's hand.

"No, she..looks like she has to beat it..I think." said Wendy.

"That's right instead of fear of the machine, Lina's fear is she won't do her best."

"Really?" said Wendy wide eyed.

"Yes, she wants to show everyone, no matter how difficult the problem, she'll do her very best. So believe in her."

"Lina-nee! Do your best!" shouted Wendy waving at her and Lina smiled and waved back.

"I will!"

"5...4...3...2...1..NOW! GO LINA!" shouted Oracle and she went, Lina was really fast. Her speed has dramatically increased the last time I saw her do the Death Machine. Wait...that means she's faster than me!

"Wow, she's fast. Do you think I could get that fast?" asked Wendy.

"Of course, all you have to do is practice a lot. Lina, she practiced day and night to get to the speed she is now at." said Oracle. "Hmm...4 minutes."

"I-I'm here!" said Lina. Wow, she finished that...that death trap in 4 minutes!? That's crazy! Wait, Lina does have a lot of bruises and cuts. "What time did I get here?" asked Lina somewhat out of breath.

"Four minutes.." said Oracle.

"I haven't beaten her record. I need to go again." said Lina. Her record...? Does she mean Daphne?

"Hey Oracle what's Daph's time for this death contraption?" I ask.

"If I remember correctly about 2 and a half minutes." said Oracle.

"No way..." I said.

"Well that's actually for avoiding the machines...though..ehehe." said Oracle.

"WHHHHHAAAATTTT?!_?!_ ARE YOU SERIOUS!?_!?_" I shouted. "DAPHNE, ONE OF THE MONSTERS OF THIS WORLD CHEATED!? SHE AVOIDED THE DEATH PART!_! _OMG PEOPLE!" I literally was going crazy. I was freaking shouting. Oh my gosh, Daphne avoided the traps and got 2 and a half minutes. Wait...what's her real time through the Death traps then?

"Ok, but what about your bruises and cuts?" asked Oracle.

"Wouldn't be challenging if I were healed." said Lina with a sly smile.

"Ok then. 5..4..3..2..1.. GO!" shouted Oracle again and Lina went. I hope she does well.

"Hey Oracle..." I start.

"Yes Lucy?"

"What was Daphne's time going through the Death Trap?" I asked in my sweetest voice and guess what. Oracle turned around and started laughing but tried not to. What's the deal?

"I'm here!" said Lina with a few more bruises and cut. Oracle smiled big time.

"Lina..."

"Yes?" Lina said leaning in.

"You.."

"I..didn't beat it?" Lina said, with her eyes losing hope. Oracle shook her head.

"You got 2:15!_! _You beat Daph!_!" _squealed Oracle.

"I BEAT DAPHNE-NEE!_!_ EEEEEE!_!_" shouted Lina in happiness. I stood there in disbelief but then congratulated Lina.

"You did! Congratz!" I said hugging her.

"Lina-nee, you so rock!" said Wendy.

"Yup, that's how I roll." said Lina.

"Ok, we should heal you up." I said but Lina shook her head.

"I'm going to tell everyone I beat Daphne-nee's time!" said Lina and ran off.

"Don't stress the bruises or you'll bleed!" shouted Oracle.

"Got it!" shouted Lina back. "EVERYONE GUESS WHAT! I BEAT DAPHNE-NEE'S TIME!_!_"

"Why? Why am I the only sane one?" I said, Lina was running around bruised up, Oracle said it was ok, just don't put stress on the bruises and Wendy was cheering for Lina. What happened to the sane Wendy? Oh ya, she met my family...

"I think we should go back to Fairy Tail, Carla may be worried." I told Wendy.

"Aww, I was having fun but I want to tell Carla everything!" said Wendy happily.

"Yo, Lina! Get you butt over here!" I shouted sternly.

"I'm here. It seems Miss Bossy pants decided to return." said Lina, with her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me!" I said sternly.

"Nothing, just nothing." said Lina.

"Looks like you still got have that strict bone in you too." said Oracle.

"Of course ." I said. "We're going back to Fair-"

"NO! I have to tell Kilara, I beat Daphne-nee's record! She'll be so proud!" said Lina.

"Lina darling, Kilara still can't be disturbed. Remember the doctors said about a month." said Oracle.

"Fine..." said Lina. "Let's go then..."

"Wait, wait. Fairy Tail's going to be even more suspicious if you return with bruises." said Oracle.

"Who cares. I obviously don't. They're just going to suck it up." said Lina, she's so stubborn at times.

"Beside, I won't have proof that I beat Daphne-nee's time if I'm all healed up..right.."said Lina trying to convince Oracle and Oracle sighed.

"Fine, I'll put a spell on the bruises. They'll won't start bleeding and such more. They'll slowly heal but the visual marks won't be gone until tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal!" said Lina.

So Oracle put the spell on Lina and left for Fairy Tail. I bet Natsu may not even have a even have a good chance of beating Lina that much anymore. He'll be so jealous.

"Look Lina-nee I took pictures of the Death Machine." said Wendy. "Do you think I'll ever be as fast as you?"

Lina patted Wendy's head. "Of course, you'll need a lot of training."

"What's the first?" asked Wendy.

"Conquering basic fear." I said and Lina nodded.

Wendy looked confused.

"Ok look, you saw how Lucy-nee freaked, right?" Lina told Wendy and I snorted.

"Ya."

"Well if you're afraid of the machine obviously you're going to get seriously hurt. If you're not, you're actually less likely to get hurt by the machine." said Lina.

"How do people conquer the fear?" asked Wendy.

"I guess they need someone to give them a reason not to fear it." said Lina. "I mean that, maybe they could say there's something always worse than what's in front of them, I guess."

"You need to give them courage, Wendy." I said.

"Hmm...ok sounds nice."

A half hour more, we reached Fairy Tail and Lina stopped for a sec.

"Lina, what's wrong." I said.

"Angel Rose..how'd they know. If they're controlling me, wouldn't they attacked. They know with me around there's no way they can revive 'him' so what's the real motive?" Lina said to herself.

"Maybe they're waiting for the right moment.." I said.

"Maybe, but when they attacked me and Kilara. Derek said something about my powers..and the crystal.."

I look at Lina. "What about your powers and the crystal?"

"They want me to fully release them, but what will that accomplish? I still don't..get..it. Unless!" said Lina.

"What?"

"What if they want to steal my powers." Lina said.

I look at her with disbelief. "What will that accomplish?!"

"His mate will return, powers fully return, me pretty much probably dead, no one to stop them if I die." said Lina looking at me. And my face has horror written all over it.

"Then..."

"Then no more Angel Rose, which equals no more me. No one to stop and intervene with their plans. And if they take the crystal away from me and change it's magic properties that'll cause my death." said Lina looking serious.

"Angel Rose..?" asked Wendy. Oh shoot, I forgot she was here. "Angel Rose, she's a real nice person." Wait, wait, wait.

"Did you say Rose was a nice person?" asked Lina with disbelief.

"I know she is. She saved me when I was eleven!" said Wendy.

"Where exactly Wendy?" Lina and I asked.

"Well, Carla and I were at some trading place. My old master wanted some thing. Then the place was attacked and Rose saved me." said Wendy smiling.

"How?" asked Lina, wait so Lina saved Wendy?!

"This creepy monster thing said it wanted Dragon engery-" started Wendy.

"And it needed sky because it was missing sky." said Wendy and Lina.

"How do you know that Lina-nee?" asked Wendy.

"The same monster thing came after me and no wonder your scent was familiar." said Lina.

"Huh?" said Wendy and then I spoke.

"Ok guys let's go into Fairy Tail!"

"Ok, Missy bossy pants." said Lina.

"I'm going to tell Carla everything!" said Wendy. "And wait Lina-nee, what do you mean 'no more Angel Rose, which equals no more me.' What does that mean?"

Lina smiled. "You're gonna have to put the pieces together and then you'll the answer and be really surprised who Angel Rose is." said Lina winking.

"Ok, I'll do that!" said Wendy and ran into Fairy Tail.

"Wow, I can't believe Wendy was that Sky girl I saved. Interesting." said Lina.

"Ya, what's with you." I said playfully smacking her shoulder.

Lina and I walked into Fairy Tail and we saw Wendy telling Carla what she did with us. She seems so happy. Carla seems happy..too. I think.

"-and Lina-nee went against the Death machine and got 4 minutes then she did it again even though she was badly bruised and cut. Then she got 2:15, which beat Daphne-nee's time!" said Wendy happily. Seems Wendy will be hanging out with my family even more than me. Then she saw us and waved. "Lucy-nee! Lina-nee! Over here!"

It's so cute on how she calls us her nee-sans.

"Hey Wendy, what's up." said Lina.

"The Dragons' kiss zone!" answered Wendy. Oh my, what are the boys teaching her.

"The guys told you that." said Lina laughing and Wendy nodded. "The best kiss is when the it's a full moon."

"Lina don't tell her that." I scold her.

"Missy bossy pants, if I listened to everything you said, I'd be crazy and a statue." said Lina. And I was left with my mouth open, speechless and semi offended.

"If you'd listen to me, you wouldn't be the Fire Demon, right?" I said.

"Well, I would. When someone pissed me off obviously."

"Obviously yourself." I said back.

"Obviously, we all know Night doesn't like girl who's bossy like you." Lina said back.

"Take that back!"

"Once you and I have our fight. Keeper vs Keeper."

I sighed. "Fine, deal." And we shake hands.

"GUESS WHAT FT PEOPLE!" Lina said turning around.

"WHAT?" they replied back.

"You guys are still weird and I beat the monster Daphne's time!" said Lina.

"We're not weird! And cool!"

"Really just 'cool'? C'mon people. Hasn't anyone ever met my demon of a sister, Daphne. Well she was the one here, with blonde hair with light red steaks at the end of her hair, she has goldish, brownish eyes. She wore the golden dress."

"Ohhhh." said the guild.

"Is she scarier than Erza?" asked someone.

"What can Erza-san do?" asked Lina.

"Kick down two mountains." answered Gray.

"That's all?" said Lina...sounding disappointed. "My demon of a sister, when she smiles, she can make anyone bow down. Also when she says disappear, someone goes missing, even when they're in the room, right next to you."

"You're kidding..." said Gray.

"I don't kidd and Daphne-nee certainly isn't well a sane person ever..."

"She's scarier than Erza." I said, shivering. "When Guardian's Love Fighting Stadium was destroyed, I didn't leave my closet for at least a month."

"I think we didn't even get to eat, because that demon was always in the kitchen." Lina said.

"I heard three girls destroyed Guardian's Love Fighting Stadium." said Gajeel and a lot of others nodded.

"Hey it wasn't just any three girls y'know." said Lina

"Shut up.." I told her.

"Well we all know now, never ever do personal fighting in public now.." said Lina.

"I guess."

"What's with the bruises?" asked Natsu.

"Duh, I beat Daphne-nee's time for the Death machine. I'm pretty sure I shouted it out." said Lina.

"I've got pictures!" said Wendy and people gathered around her to see.

"That looks scary..." said a lot of people.

"And I made it out of there in 2:15 minutes and seconds. I'm so awesomely faster than you and Daphne-nee." said Lina and I snorted.

"At least I be the sane one." I said.

"But there's only one person I'll never beat in speed..." said Lina.

"Who?" Wendy and I said.

"Oracle obviously. She has the record for 25 seconds. I don't think I'll ever beat that." said Lina.

"Wow, I didn't know Oracle had the top record. I thought it was Daph."

"You thought wrong, dear sister." said Lina.

I sighed and then remember something. "Y'know, I can't wait til a month's over." I grinning deviously.

"Yup, Kilara comes back and we leave and Night and I return to each other..."

"No, Night will be mine and I get to push you off Crazy Dragons' Hill!" I said and Lina's face had horror.

"I will my revenge after it happens..."

I smirked. "You mean, if it happens."

Lina was about to say something."..._..._..._..._."

I raised a brow. "Excuse me...?"

"Since I'm faster, I think I'll be able to keep up with their Master and Dimitry. I also know their Master travels a lot and steals a lot of sacred magic. So if I go there and find out my suspicions are true, we'll be having another Seven Deadly Days War or something even worse but I'm not sure...But I'll get my revenge." Lina said and we just stared at her. "What? What'd I say?"

I put my hands on Lina's shoulders. "Girl, you are very upset I know, and since you're under a spell. You've become paranoid, so listen. They are not going to start another war."

Lina stared at me and then shook her head. "We'll see about that. I know they will, since they attacked me and Kilara just recently, and I found out more about their Master."

"You did? How? When? What the heck did you do?" I said.

"Nothing, I used the ancient emblem, it had a section about The Dark Witches creating a very powerful wizard, which equals their Master. Baltor...Ring a bell." Lina said and it did.

"He..he was the one to lead the war.." I said.

"You got that right."

"Wait...Master!" I shouted out.

"Yes, what is it Lucy?"

"Do you know a Guild Master named Baltor?" I asked and Master's face looked scary.

"Where did you ever here that name before." said Master darkly.

"He's the one that lead a War, which killed my parents before my very eyes." said Lina.

"Oooo." said everyone, that was totally not needed.

"Guys, shut it!" I said.

"Sorry.."

"Is that so, Lina?" asked Master,

"Yes, I was one. I get memories of that disgusting event from now and then. I was the one who caused the accident..so I guess it's normal for me see those events since I was one who caused them to leave this world."

_'My little flame, don't ever believe that!' _said a voice that rang in my head and Lina's. I know that voice though...

"You killed your parents?" said Natsu and Lina stiffened.

"Nats-" I started but he cut me off.

"No way. It seems it can't be. The way you talk means you couldn't have killed them. You seem like you love them..and if you did you'd be buried in guilt." said Natsu and everyone gasped. Natsu sounded smart...again.

"Natsu.." I said, he just said the sweetest thing to Lina.

"T-thanks.." said Lina.

"Well, Master. How come Baltor's like the unnameable, huh?" I asked.

Master smiled. "Ehehehe."

"C'mon Master..I need to know, I'm going to beat him this year!"

Master's face paled. "You..you what!?"

Lina eyed him. "I'm going to beat Baltor. What's wrong with that?"

"Well...he can suck your power right through your body..."

Lina rolled her eyes. "I'm a descendant of the most powerful wizard sorta ever and I get 'Well...he can suck your power right through your body'. C'mon, if I've beaten Ice Queen, Storm Queen, Lady of Darkness, Derek and like 50 more of their people. I'm sure can do it!" said Lina

_***MAJOR RAIN POURING***_

Lina looked pissed.

"Rain's good for the environment, and people who love water..." said Lina. "But it hates me and I hate it! Later!"

"Wait! You'll be in trouble if you get wet!" I said. "You get only stay 10 minutes conscious!"

"Watch me." said Lina and she ran and she was freakin' fast. I sighed.

"Why can't she be out in the rain? asked Wendy.

"She has some health issue like me, I can't be alakine water. She's going to start a lighting fiasco.

_***Lighting Boom***_

"SOMEONE MURDER ME!_!_" shouted Lina, that girl never learns...

* * *

"Ok Lina, stay calm, stay calm." said Lina and a fire shield formed. "Stay clam and the rain won't touch you. So stay calm." Lina kept repeating to herself.

"Hey, hey you!" shouted some stranger.

"You! You with the long hair!" shouted another.

"They better not be trying to talk to me.." muttered Lina. Then a guy walked up to Lina and shouted.

"YOU! LISTEN!"

"Argggg! Shut it!" Lina shouted.

_***Crackle Crackle!***_

"Oh now you idiots down it! Flame rage!" Lina shouted and electricity came out with her flames. "Whoa, that's unusually new..."

"You've gotta her!" shouted one of the numbskulls.

"Huh?"

"You're the Fire Demon!"

"Really?" said Lina darkly. "Well feast your pea brain eyes on this."

"Whhhattt?"

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows-" started Lina magic power slowly forming around her.

"She's...she's casting her deadly move! Run!" And they all ran and Lina stopped.

"Now, let's see..Electric Flames rage!" shouted Lina.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"

**_At Fairy Tail_**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"

"Did you hear that?" I said.

"Ya." said Wendy.

"Hey guys, what time is it?"

"7:30!"

"Thanks!"

"SAVE US FROM THE FIRE DEMON!"

I sighed. "What did that girl do? I'm going to go find Lina. Bye guys."

"Bye Lucy."

"Hey Lucy, I'll come with you." said Natsu.

"Ok, c'mon." I said and we left.

_**Back with Lina**_

Lina smirked. "Serves them right.."

_***Crackle Crackle***_

"Ow..I'm just gonna levitate. It's so much easier. Stay calm. Stay calm." said Lina and she levitate. "Awesome, off I go."

In like 2 minutes she got home, took a shower, ate, read some books and drew some pictures.

"I'm so tired. I'm going to make hot chocolate!"

* * *

**_Back with Natsu and Lucy_**

"Where is she?" I shouted.

"I dunno know, her scent stops here.." said Natsu.

"She couldn't like how pooffed away, right?" I said.

"Her scent is in the air..that's weird." said Natsu.

"That it!" I said.

"What's it?"

"She obviously levitated! Quickly off to Lina's house!" I said and off we went. It took like 10 minutes to get there. "Here we are!"

"Ok, open the Lucy."

"Ok, hmmm...ok here's the key." I opened the door and...I was on the floor...Well more like on this mini table sleeping..she's probably really worn out. "Hey Lina..Lina?"

"What are you doing Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Trying to wake her up..Lina, Lina? WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP!" I shouted, oh wait.."Lina's a really deep sleeper.."

"Huh?"

I sighed...


	15. Rooms, freakin' out and meeting Cana

**__****__****_ Shh..Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

**_[Lucy's Pov, part 2]_**

"Wow..this is going to be difficult.." said Lucy sweatdropping.

"Why Lucy?" asked Natsu.

I smacked Natsu. "Natsu shut up."

"Ow I.."

"Which room is Lina's? This is going to be difficult. C'mon Natsu."

"Why?"

"Just c'mon!" said I.

"Ok, ok."

They walked up the steps and saw the hall.

"How many rooms are on this floor?!" gasped I.

"I dunno know but here's a list I think." said Natsu.

"Let's see." said I.

_List of Bedrooms_

_'Mom and Dad's'_

_'Aunt Lay's'_

_'Aunt Arianessa and Uncle Lucas'_

_'Aunt Meena and Uncle Artemis'_

_'Karin's'_

_'Daphne-nee's'_

_'Oracle's'_

_End of floor 1_

_Second floor_

_'Trey's'_

_'The terrible guy cousins'(Which doesn't include Trey)'_

_'Seira and Sara'_

_'Daniel's(Seira added it)'_

_'Iris and Lexi's_

_'Lucy-nee's'_

_End of floor 2_

_Third floor_

_'Nieyla and Amir's'_

_'Tabrez and Anya's'_

_'End of bedrooms, look at the left for other rooms and empty rooms. Thank you'_

I was shocked, there where that many bedrooms!? And where was Lina's? Also it was cool that Lina had a spare room for me.

"Lucy why a-" started Natsu but I cut him off.

"Let's go see my new room!" said I and dragged Natsu

"O-ok!"

When they reached the room, I looked inside, it was my dream bedroom. It was so wonderful for me to explain in words. "Amazing."

"Wow, nice room. Who's is it?" asked Natsu and I smacked him again.

"It's my dream bedroom..Lina's so awesome."

"This is your dream..room Lucy..?" Natsu asked.

"Ya, I remember when I was a kid, me, Lina, and my other famil ymembers were in a contest, 'Design Your DreamRoom' I remember I won first place but I didn't get a chance to make my DreamRoom but Lina did. She's so sweet." said I with a glint was happiness in my eyes and Natsu smiled.

_She's so happy and her smile is beautiful when she's happy._ thought Natsu.

"I'M SO HAPPY!" I shouted, I officially need to buy ice cream for Lina. "Wait...where's Lina room then..."

"I dunno." answered Natsu and I smacked him again.

"I didn't need your stupid answer Natsu."

"Ow...you are you smacking me soo much today Luce."

I sighed. "Let's just find Lina's room first...Let's go check out downstairs first." I said and Natsu nodded. We checked out downstairs, a huge kitchen, family room, a huge backyard and a big livingroom and big closets and then we found a bathroom saying...

'Lina's personal bathroom, other downstairs bathroom is right of the kitchen!'

"Wow, Lina has her own bathroom downstairs, so her room better be downstairs, let's go Natsu."

"Ok." And we walked down the hall and found Lina's room.

"Wow...her room is here...I wonder why...?"

"Maybe she likes to eat without people being mean to her!" suggested Natsu.

"Ah, you're finally right for once."

"I WAS RIGHT!" Natsu shouted.

"Shhhhh! Lina's sleeping. And yes you were right. Lina likes to eat in peace at night." I said.

"Oook. So what do we do know?"

"I'll try and carry..Lina...if that's possible..." I said.

"I'll help!" said Natsu.

"Thanks!" I said and I patted his cheek. "You can be so sweet!"

"T-thanks." Natsu said and I think he blushed.

So Natsu helped me carry Lina, but I didn't let him in her room, she'll_ know_ if anything is out of place.

"Sleep well Leen." I said and smiled. I yawned a bit. I guess I'm sleepy too. "Natsu, I think I'll sleep here."

"Why?"

"Just tired..."

"I wanna see more of your new room!"

"Ok, c'mon." So the both of us went up to my new fab room and we talked and talked all night and I guess both of us fell asleep together...

**_[Lina's Pov]_**

I'm soooo tired. Lina the wonderful doesn't want to get up, but she hungry...So time to get up.. "I'm so tired, ah my bed is so nice. WHAT MY BED!" I shouted. What am I doing here!? I was in the livingroom! HOW! WHAT! IS THERE A ROBBER IN MY HOUSE! So I got up and ran out of my room and smelled someone's no, a few people's scent. "Seriously, who's in my house!" So I followed the scents to Lucy-nee's room. "If they're still here, they're dead." So I opened the door and I screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ROBBERS! I AM A VERY DANGEROUS PERSON! SO GET OUT! What...Lucy-nee's scent and Natsu's..."

"L-Lin...na? Huh..?" said Lucy-nee sleepy.

"What are you two doing here! You two made me think there were robbers!"

"Who is screaming?" said Natsu sleepy too.

"Oh my gosh, you two...Explain NOW..."

"Well...it's a long storyish..." said Lucy-nee and she explained what happened...

"So, what'd you stay over. I seriously don't get it. I over react badly sometimes." I said sighing.

"Ya and sorry! And you have such a coooool house for a 15 yr old!" said Lucy-nee.

"Ya and it was supposed to be a surprise as well. Well to bad. Now leave."

"Why...?"

"Because...I swear I'll tell people about you two..." I said and Lucy-nee's face paled and she grabbed Natsu's hand.

"We're leaving! Bye!"

"See you!" I said with a smile indicating that I won. I rock sometimes and I can't wait until the weekend!~ "We're going to Crescent Grove!" So I took a quick shower and went to Lucy-nee's house. "Hello? Anyone home?" I knocked like 10 times and she still didn't answer.

"Ah! Lina! You're here."

"I am, so you ready? Ya, wanna eat breakfeat with me?"

I nodded. "Sure."

So we ate breakfeat together and left her house.

"Sooo, I wonder if you'll win." said Lucy-nee.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I was thinking that what if Natsu used Happy and Happy can fly..."

"I can levitate, remember?"

"Oh ya!" said Lucy-nee. "But promise you'll won't use your powers to the max. Also..."

Lucy-nee went on and on, so basically I tuned her out...

"And that's about it, deal?"

"Sure, sure, whatever. Let's go already."

"Don't 'sure, sure' me! And ok!"

Lucy-nee is soooooooooooo mean sometimes! Ok, I know I can't fully control my powers, but barely using them in the fight? That'll shame me and my entire family, which includes her! She is crazy! "Lucy-nee, you are crazy.."

"Geez, that isn't new."

"Ok, you're obsessed with a boy named N-" I started but she didn't let me finish.

"Ok, ok! That's enough!" she said sweatdropping, I guess she has a major crush!~ I can use it to my advantage! Then we got to the Guild...

"Hey guys!" said Lucy-nee.

"Hi..." I said and sat down...I didn't really feel like talking to anyone, then a brunette sat down next to me..

"Hey, I'm Cana, your name's Lina right?"

"Ya, and hi..."

"So old are you?"

"15 yrs old. Why?"

"Ah, two years younger than Natsu. Lucy has told us you're pretty strong." said Cana.

"Yup, my most famous title is the Fire Demon. Also there's more...but you probably don't wanna know." I said.

"No, no. I'd love to hear 'bout you. You're providing me a new friendship."

"Huh...?"

"I already know a lot about everyone here except you." said Cana.

"Ok and you're sure you want to know all about me?" I said eyeing her.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok then!" I said and we started talking and talking. We became friends, Cana-san's reallly nice and I think she's a half like us, I don't know why but I feel Lady Corina's presence around her...Interesting...


	16. Our first mission together

**__****__****_ Shh..Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

**_[Lina's Pov]_**

Ah, so Cana-san and I are friends, and she may have connected with Lady Corina AKA our wonderful Lady Cornilia. Corina is her human name..Also Wendy may be connected and then two more. Ahh! How will I find the rest!

**_A few weeks later..._**

"Hey Lina.." said someone and tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and freaked..It..it was...AHHHH! I don't even remember his name! Ice is his thing though...

"H-hi! W-what's up?" I said.

"Wanna come on a mission with us?" he asked and I had a puzzled look on my face.

"A mission as in doing task for my demon sister?" I asked and surely enough we all heard a_ 'HEY'_ from Lucy-nee. "Not you. Daphne-nee."

"N-no, I mean we go see our client and he gives us a task."

"Sounds ok, but I need to bring Cana-san." I said and Cana-san spit out her drink.

"I paid you already!"

"Please!" I said.

"Fine." she grumbled and that rain girl did not look happy at all, well whatever...

"Gray! Do you have the mission!" said Miss Erza Scarlet. I just call her Miss Scarlet...for now...

"Ya, it's about retrieving a few lost necklaces." said Gray.

_Lost necklaces..? No, way too much of a coincidence, or it is?_ I thought. "Umm, Gray-san, who sent the r-request?"

"Well, it says '_Mr. Tiab_'."

"Ok, weird name.." I said.

"Natsu noooo!"

"C'mon Lucy!"

Lucy-nee and Natsu are fighting or doing something that is really stupid...

"Yo Flame-brain and Lucy!"

"Me too!" whined Happy.

"Yo Happy!"

"Hey Gray, did you pick out a mission?" Lucy-nee asked.

"Ya, and Lina said she'd join." said Gray and I waved to Lucy-nee and she face paled.

"Why?!"

"Huh?" said Gray clearly confused.

"She is a **MONSTER**. Don't invite her on missions!" said Lucy-nee. With that said I felt mad but happy! Stupid Lucy-nee, now I can plot my wonderful plans against the Dark Dragons! Mwhahahaha!

"Ok, maybe she should come.." said Lucy-nee noticing my expressions.

"Thanks..." I said with a blank face.

"Also, Cana's coming too." said Gray and Cana-san spit out her drink again.

"What!? Didn't Lucy just say no?" said Cana-san.

"Don't worry! With me you'll have A LOT of fun!" I said.

"Not really..." said Lucy-nee sighing.

"Who cares about you Miss depressy, go back in the hole." I said.

Lucy-nee sighed again. "You and pushing people into imaginary holes.."

"Really now? I'm pretty sure I pushed you into my hole." I said. "And you complained to Daphne-nee."

"Whatever let's just go."

"When would we come back?" I asked.

"Maybe by tonight, New Light Town is only an hour away." said Gray.

"Off we go people!" I said.

"Who put you in charge?" said Lucy-nee and I pushed her into a small hole that was near her.

"I hope you like holes."

**_X_**

"I'm bored.." I said.

"You're returning to your old self." said Lucy-nee.

"And you're still annoying." I said back.

"Geez Lina."

"Do you two fight a lot?" asked Gray.

"More than you and Natsu and even much worse." said Lucy-nee.

"H-how bad?" said Gray sounding a bit surprised.

"Well if you can destroying a whole building as big as a castle, more than half of towns, having our powers taken away for about a month as punishment, fighting without as punishment. Also there's more but it'd take a lot of more time to say." I said.

"W-whoa.." said Gray.

"What's it like not having powers?" Cana-san said.

"Well, it's puts strain on your body I guess at first because when it HURTS when they take your powers." I said.

"It's sooo bad. I felt as if I was going to go insane." Lucy-nee said.

"Why...?" asked Gray and Cana-san with confusing.

"Well, we always have to be on guard and not having our powers to protect us is pretty difficult if you don't know how to fight without having any powers." I explained.

"Wow..."

"G-guys a-are w-w-we a-all mo-most th-there?" asked Natsu with his motion sickness.

"What's with him?" I asked

"He has motion sickness." said Lucy-nee sighing.

I laughed. "That's really unexpected."

"It's plain funny." said Gray.

"S-shut it I-ice b-boy!"

"Hey Gray-san, did the requester guy say anything else?"

"Hmm, he said he was also searching for a girl with long hair.."

"Long...hair..? Like Lina's and Cana's?" said Lucy-nee.

"Hmm, I guess but it also said red or maroon or burgundy and I think brown too."

I looked at Lucy-nee and read her expression. "It's way too much of a coincidence, or it is...? Could he be...Hmm.."

"Could he be who!?"

"If I remember right, there was a guy who stole presents I bought at this exact town, I think or I was passing through there." I said.

"It's really weird." said Cana-san. "If this guy is looking for you, and since it seems he knows your hair color, he could be the same thief."

"Maybe.." I said. "Also, the thief had a scar that went up to his finger on his left hand."

"This is seems really unusual now.." said Gray.

"We should be careful." said Cana-san and we nodded.

_**That the Client's Place..**_

"Hello Mr. Tiab, we are from Fairy Tail." said Erza.

"Thank you for coming." said a tall man with black hair, olive green eyes, and a deep voice but his left hand...it's was covered.

We can't find out if he has a the scar with his hand covered! I thought.

"Do you when the necklaces were stole?"

"Yes, it was two days ago! It was a most dread day!"

"Erza, these guys could be outta town already." said Gray.

"Do you have still have the boxes of the necklaces?" I asked.

"Why yes, I do. I'll get them."

"Lina.." said Lucy-nee in a warning way.

"What? What?" I said and she had that look. "Ok, I keep a low profile."

"Here they are." said Mr. Tiab.

_Wait a sec...these boxes..they're...they're...they're m-_I thought until Natsu interrupted my thoughts.

"I've got the scent! Let's go guys!" said Natsu and he left, then Happy, Lucy-nee, Gray, Erza. I stayed and so did Cana-san.

"Lina, let's go." said Cana-san.

"You." I said.

"Me..?" said Mr. Tiab.

"I know it's you." I said and he looked at me...

"Excuse me...?"

I looked at him with a hard stare. "You're dead meat. I can't believe you don't recognize me."

"Oh.." said Cana-san understanding..

"Miss, what do you mean?"

"Let's go Cana-san.."

"Ya." said Cana-san and we left.

"She did match the hair description but I don't think it's her. She had a weird cat with her last time.." said

* * *

Yo people, can you guess who Mr. Tiab is? Til next ch!


	17. The end of this quest

**__****__****_ Shh..Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

**_[Lina's Pov]_**

"Cana-san, those necklaces, they have magical properties. So whoever stole them, know that they have magic or would've never stolen them." I said.

"Why wouldn't they steal them if the didn't know they had magic?" asked Cana-san.

"They're actually soooooo ugly, so not many would know."

"Oh, I see. Also, Mr. Tiab's name..." said Cana-san..

"It's occurred to you too? Mr. Tiab = Mr. Bait, why, why is that the stupidest thing ever?"

"I know."

**_With the others.._**

"Their scent lead here." said Natsu.

"That's soo wierd, a log cabin?"

"Lucy you're weird." said Happy and Lucy pulled on his cheeks. "Sworry."

"Wait..where's Cana and Lina?" asked Gray.

"They...they..Wait, I don't think they ever left Mr. Tiab's house..." said Lucy.

"Where could they be then!?" said Erza.

Then there a huge monster appeared.

"Oh my..." said Lucy.

"ROAR! ROAR!" went the monster.

"Run guys!"

**_Back with Lina and Cana_**

"Why would he disguise his own scent?" Cana-san asked me. We running to find Lucy-nee and the others.

"I think he wants something from me..From what I remember, I was reading the instructions and read the magic part out loud, then he stole them."

"That's weird, how long ago was this?"

"Hmm...about a year ago."

Cana-san looked at me with a weird look. "So this guy waits a whole year. What an idiot."

"Maybe..Wait! I think he probably tried to get other mages to solve the code but since that idea didn't work, he asked for guilds hoping for one of them would have probably me or someone else who could solve it."

"I got it, but what if he uses some monster or something?"

I thought for a moment. "Maybe, we've gotta hurry."

"Ya, they probably need us now."

**_X_**

"Ahhh! He's still chasing us!" shouted Lucy.

"Ok then. Roar Of The Fire Dragon!" said Natsu

"Ice Maker! Ice Canon!"

"Heaven's Wheel Armor! Circle Swords!"

_Wait, nothings working! What's going on..?_ Lucy thought.. _Wait, that sign..If I can get a direct attack there. He's finished! I can try..Let's hope it's work. _"I call upon thee, those who rule the skies during night and day! The Fighting Light Hope! Please grant me your powers!" said Lucy and sent a solarbeam at the monster and the monster was hit! "Yes! It worked!"

Then the monster grabbed Lucy.

"H-hey! Let go!" said Lucy and the monster sniffed her. "H-huh?"

**_'You smell like the Rose'. The monster told Lucy._**

"What you can talk?" asked Lucy.

"LUCY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" said Happy.

**_'No, you are the Rose'_** said the monster and hit Happy.

"HAPPY! How dare you!"

**_'Help me or die the Rose'_**

"How can I help you?!"

"Lucy who are you talking too!" shouted Natsu.

"To the monster idiot!"

"The monster can't talk!"

_Wait, they don't understand the monster, just me..? Could it because I'm a half..?_

**_'Help me go home, man with green eyes bad!'_**

_Mr. Tiab bad..? Wait if you put it backwards, it's...bait...Just what is happening!?_

"LUCY-NEE!"

"LINA!"

**_X_**

_T-that monster, why is it here! It's species can't survive here. Unless..unless Mr. Bait...It has to be this fault._

"Lucy! Tell him we can help!" said Cana-san.

"We can help you."

**_'Thank you.'_**

"Whoa, did he just say t-thanks?" asked Cana-san.

"Cana! You can understand him too!?"

"Well if he said Thank you, then I guess so."

"Cana-san, FYI you're a half." I said.

"WHAT?"

"I'll explain later."

**_'Rose, I want to go home!'_**

"Monster sir! I'm R-Lina! Not her. You can sniff me." I said, I almost gave away my secret.

**_'You are Rose, I want to go home. Man with green eyes took me away.'_** said the monster and put Lucy-nee down.

"That sucks, I'll make sure he stays away from you, I'll deal with him. Don't worry."

'Thank you."

"Lucy-nee, take that symbol off him." I said and she took it off and I caught it and I broke it in half.

"My, my. You found me out, didn't you." said a mysterious someone.

"Yes we did Mr. Bait, Tiab was stupid Mr. Everdays." I said.

"Ah, you remember."

"Of course, you asked for my sister's hand when she did some business with you. But she rejected you, thank goodness."

"Oh Daphne, she was a beauty. I still cannot believe she turned me down..."

"GROSS! You asked for Daphne's hand in marriage, you creep!?"

"Be quiet girl." said and sent a magic wave attack towards Lucy-nee.

"Lucy-nee!" I said and pushed her out of the way but I was hit instead, I wasn't fast enough.

"LINA! I open thee, Gate of the Lion! Leo! Loke, please save Lina!"

"Of course Princess." said Loke and he went.

"C'mon, c'mon levitate, levitate! Why can't I levitate! Why!" I said and then Loke caught me.

"Who are you and let mo gooo!"

"Are you Miss Lina?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I am Leo the Lion, Celestial Spirit."

"You're a Celestial Spirit?" I said with stars in my eyes.

"I am.." said Loke sweatdropping.

"You're sooo cool."

"Well, Princess said to save, so she expects us."

"Ok."

**_X_**

"What is you're real motive?" Cana-san asked.

"Well, you see,, in these necklaces they have magic. You can control anything and everybody. Yet I have no clue how to active. So I was hoping that the brat I stole these from was in a guild. And is seems she is."

"Well, well. That's a very bad excuse of why this creature isn't in it's real habit." I said.

"She's right." said Erza. "This creature isn't from here. I know you can't smuggle creatures in and out."

"Well, it was simple. Transportation magic that is."

"Well, you're going down." I said.

"And how brat?"

"Well, this wonderful will tell you actually." I said and, Tillat, the creature's name, came and used a

"ROAR BREATH!"

It hit Mr. Idiot and he, well lost consciousness.

"Thanks Tillat, and thanks Mr. Idiot for my presents back! Let's go home!" I said.

"What about the reward?" asked Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Gray.

"Well, we can't money from him, since he is a thief.." I said and Lucy-nee was speechless.."What...?"

"I can't believe what you said."

"Let me finish. Well he was a client. We did the job, so we must collect the money naturally and turn him in and get a reward from me."

"Huh...? Why...?"

I sighed.. "He stole these from me and he illegally captured Tillat. So you guys will get a reward from me sorta.."

"Huh...?"

"I'll explain later.."

So we went to Mir. Idiot's house, took the money and went to the train station..

_Hey Daphne-nee, Oracle, where are you guys?_ I sent them a mind message.

_In New Light Town, why..?_

_Such good timing! Come to the train station!_

_Ok, we'll be there._

"Hey guys, my sister and cousin will be here soon. They'll give you guys the rest of your rewards." I said.

"Ok.."

**_10 minutes later_**

"Lina!"

"Over here!"

"Hey guys." said Oracle.

"Hey, why are you guys here?"

"We had a request here. And these are for you." I said giving them the necklaces.

"Lina, these are the..."

"Yup, the client was the thief. So we caught him and he caught Tillat illegally too."

"Tillat?!" they both said.

"Ya, he's over here. You know him..?"

"Yes, we raised when he was caught by poachers."

"I see, no wonder he was aggressive at first."

"Lina..."

"It was a joke.."

"Ok and here is gift for finding these necklaces." said Oracle and gave them money.

"Thanks." they all said.

"We better get going. Grandfather is waiting for us." said Daphne-nee.

"We'll take Tillat with us. Who was your client by the way."

"Mr. Everdays!" I said and Daphne-nee's face turned pale but she still had her smile..

"Did you guys turn him into the authorities yet?"

"Well, ya.."

"Ah ha, too bad..Later.."

"Later.."

"She's still scary.." said Lucy-nee.

"She was about to unleash murder mode." I said. "We should go."

"Y-ya." And so we went. It was a long ride home because the tracks were being rebuilt. Lucy-nee and Natsu were sitting together, both asleep and Lucy-nee's head was on Natsu's shoulder and Natsu's head was on Lucy-nee's head. Happy was sleeping on Lucy-nee's lap. Erza slept alone. Cana-san and Gray were sitting together, both asleep. Cana-san's head on Gray's shoulder, Gray's head and Cana-san's head. Happy couples..

* * *

_End of this Chapter/Mini quest!_


	18. Memories,oh sweet memories lost an found

**__****__****_ Shh..Meet my Dragon Family_**

* * *

**_[Lucy's Pov] _**

I can't believe it! Lina is getting to know the other members! It's soo weird! Well I'm really happy for her! Also her battle with Natsu is pretty close, 2 days in fact! I know she'll win, she's Lina. She has many tricks up her sleeve.

"Lucy-nee!" called Lina.

"What?"

"Don't forget that we going to FroYo in two days!"

"Why?"

"For the engagement proposal!"

"Again with that? Ok! Thanks Leen!"

"Ok, you're welcome!"

"Natsu!" I called.

"What Lucy?"

"I have a question for you." I said.

"What is it?"

"Why are you so stupid and can't keep your mouth shut?" I asked.

"Lucy you're mean."

"I know, it's in my blood." I said and went back reading to my book.

"Lucy-nee!~"

"Yes?"

"Do wanna come help me train? Sara, Seira and the others are helping." said Lina.

"Nah, I'll stay here, tell me how it goes."

"Ok then, later!"

"Be careful!"

"I will! Also Wendy and Carla are coming with me!"

"Ok." I said.

"Carla waittt!~" cried Happy.

"Boys..." I said sighing. I hope nothing goes wrong with Lina's training.

**_[Lina's Pov]_**

"I can't wait! The battle of the century of Dragon Half vs Dragon Slayer is going to happen!" I said pumped up.

"I hope you win!" said Wendy.

"Thanks Wendy! I'll try my hardest."

"Lina, you're Half Dragon right?"

"Ya Carla, why?"

"Is it different from being a Dragon Slayer?"

"Well, ya I guess. Dragon Halves are stronger actually, they have the skin of dragons that actually shed and they do hurt. We're closer to dragons since we're their biological kids, we have really strong powers that do go haywire sometimes." I said.

"Interesting." said Carla.

"Also, we can do mind touch."

"Mind touch...?"

"Ya, if we're related, we can telepathically talk to each other and when we touch others whom we're not related we can also telepathically talk to them. We can also change into our Dragon forms."

"What do you mean?"

"Well our dragon soul is the dragon part of us. In that form our dragon sense are really powerful, when we turn 19, we've merged. Human soul with Dragon Soul. It's really complicated."

"That's so cool!" said Wendy.

"It is and Wendy have you been shedding?"

"M-me?" said Wendy blushing.."Y-yes."

"I thought so. You're also a half."

"M-me a h-half!? N-no w-way!"

"Don't no way me, everyone noticed, I noticed first, then everyone else."

"W-wow."

"If the shedding hurts, go to Daphne-nee, she'll apply cream on your skin and you'll be fine."

"Isn't Wendy a Dragon Slayer?" asked Carla.

"At first I thought so too, but she has a Dragon essence. Not a human one. Gajeel-san and Natsu-san do though."

"How do you know this?" asked Wendy.

"It's Dragon teachings, Daphne-nee's going to enroll you into it this Friday, after my century battle."

"She didn't tell me though.."

"It was going to be a secret."

"I see!"

"Hey Lina! Wendy! Over here!" called Sara.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hi!" said Wendy.

"Hey sweetie!" said Sara. "How are you?"

"Fine!"

"C'mon, the guys are waiting for you."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said.

**_[Lucy's Pov]_**

_I wonder how Lina's doing?_ I thought. I just finished my book and thought whether Lina would go easy on Natsu..Also I had a very bad feeling about the fight..Something really bad that I don't like...

"Hey Lucy, where's Lina?" asked Cana.

"Oh, she went off she train. She might not be back until night or tomorrow. She takes training seriously...sometimes.." I said.

"Well, I wonder if Natsu's ready. Look at the idiot. He's dancing on the tables again."

"More like stupid dancing. We should sent it to Sorceress Weekly." I said. "I bet his fans wanna know what's he's doing in his free time."

"So who do you think is going to win?" Cana asked me. I answered in a quick flash.

"Lina."

"Why?"

"She can destroy a building with one punch, so she wins."

"No way! She did that?!"

"Yes, it was bigger than our Guild. I dunno if they rebuilt, but Lina was soooo pissed that she punch the wall and it went down..."

"Whoa..."

I sighed. "I know, we ran as fast as we could right away after, we really didn't wanna be in trouble with Daphne again. Til this day, she still does know and I don't think she needs to know."

"Wow..Now I really don't wanna meet Daphne.." said Cana scared.

"Pfft, don't worry. She'll love you, she'll only get mad at you for huge and I mean if you're being hunted by everyone. Then you're in dead meat trouble."

Cana's face still had a scared look. When she meets Daphne, she'll see Daphne is really cool.

"I WON!" Roared Natsu.

"NO! I DID!" Gray roared back.

Cana and I both sighed. Boys..

**_[Lina's Pov]_**

"Ha! I beat you!" I said.

"Fine..you win Princess.." grumbled Akio.

"Where's Daniel? He totally promised me, he'd fight me!" I said.

"Maybe he's afraid of your terrible powers!" teased Akio.

I sighed. That way actually a bit true. Daniel does get freaked out sometimes by me, don't know why really.

"Maybe he's out on a date with that bratty girl, Nessi!" Sara said with pure anger written on her face.

"Sara, calm down, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that, I think..." I said.

"Leen, don't tell her 'I think's' you don't know. Princess Daph said your memories are a jumble!" said Nate.

"Why you...!"

"Is Angel gonna bring out her claws?"

"DIE! BLAST OF THE PHOENIX!" I shouted.

_Angel? Like Angel Rose...? Hmmm..._thought Wendy._ She did she too find out..Maybe Lina-nee and Rose-san...equal somehow..._

"Wendy, what's up?" said Seira.

"I'm just thinking about Lina-nee's relationship with Rose-san. Somehow they equal each other.."

Seira giggled a bit. "Well, let me give you a hint. Rose and Lina have similar catchphrases."

"Really?"

"HA! I BEAT YOU! DOUBLE SWEETS!" I shouted.

"Why..why me...?" whined Nate.

_Double sweets..?_

_'HA! I beat you! Double sweets! Now leave and this girl alone! Or you'll be in deep mud.'_

"Wow, seems true."

"Now, apologize." I said smirking.

"Never, tch." said Nate.

"Why are you so against me? No, scratch that. Why are you so against me because my memories are jumbled?" I asked him and eyeing him and he blushed.

"N-no particular reason."

"If there was something in the past that you told me, tell me now. I'd like to here it." I demanded.

"Y-you're such a mind r-reader! You d-didn't even t-touch me!"

I sighed. Everyone keeps calling me a mind reader, why? I seriously don't know. I mean their actions and expressions pretty much tell me what's going on. People can be so over dramatic sometimes.

"So, what was it?" I asked him.

"N-nothing! Forget it!"

"I can't forget now!" I shouted, geez. I've gotta know now. It's obviously important.

"Never!" said Nate and ran to Seira for protection.

Boys, can't live and can't stay sane with them. They're the actual weird ones, not your's truly. I'm so wonderfully awesome, and soon I'll be in the arms of my wonderfully handsome Night!

"Lina-nee." said Wendy ruining my dream...Well too bad..

"Ya?"

"Nate-san is calling you."

"Really now? He must want another beating." I said smirking. Beating that boy is wonderful because he's a mega jerk. "Ok, what do you want?"

"You..you said you wanted to remember right..?" Nate said slowly.

"Well ya..." I wonder why he was asking me this? What's going to happen?

"I can help you remember."

My eyes gleamed. No way! That's so amazing! It'll be so awesome to have all memories back! Not to mention, I'll remember what that dork idiot Derek casted on me. Always, I see my lovey-dovey moments with my Night. "Really? Can you!"

"Ya, just give me your hands."

"Well, ok."

"Ok, clear your mind." said Nate and I did. "Open gates to the heaven's mind!" shouted Nate and then a light wave surrounded us and then it got bad...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted, it hurt soo badly, that I went unconscious.

"LINA!" shouted the others.

_'Linnessa. Linnessa.'_ said an unknown voice. How dare they use my full name and how the hell do they know my full name!?

_'Who is it? Why do you know my full name?'_ I asked the voice.

_'My girl, you don't recognize my voice?'_ It was a male voice.

_'Well no. You're the second voice bothering me now.'_ I told the male voice. 'By the way, who are you?'

_'I guess you should know. It's me, your father, King Mark.'_

_'Your my dad?!'_

_'Yes, it seems you're alright, but someone called upon me to restore your memories.' _My dad said, this is really to much for me too handle right now.

_'Wait, how do I know your my dad? What if this is all a trick?'_

He sighed. _'Your full name is Linnessa Crystal Piper Sparks. Your dragon birthmark is under your left arm.'_

I gasped. Nobody knew that expect my...parents and well me.._'Ok, you've proven yourself. So what are the dear consequences?'_

_'You pick that up from me, a? You're right, there are consequences. You'll lose your current memories.'_

_'That's ok.'_ I said and boy did my dad look ever soo surprised.

_'It's OK!? Linnessa! You're just like your mother!'_

_'Chill dad. I can also regain those memories.'_ I said and he was surprised again.

_'How do you know this..?'_

_'I came from a family of dragons, dragons ARE SMART! They have much more knowledge than humans.'_

He sighed._ 'You're right, is this your choice?'_

_'Pretty much.'_

_'Ok then, Lights from the Heavens! Restore this young maiden's memories.'_

_'Thanks Dad.'_ I said smiling.

_'See you soon sweetie.'_ He said and vanished.

A light surrounded me and then blinded me.

**_*BOOM*_**

"Ow, that hurt." I said rubbing my bottom and I looked around. Where am I? Then I saw the others. "Hey guys."

"LINA YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Seira said hugging me. Why though..?

"What's wrong..?"

"It's Nate fault!" Seira said pointing at Nate.

"HEY!"

Then Seira explained to me what happened and I didn't understand why I wanted my memories back...

"Why do I want my memories back...? I have them and where are we..?" I said and looked at with fear in their eyes.

"NATE!" shouted Sara. "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"NATE! YOU MADE LINA LOSE HER MEMORIES!? DAPHNE-SAN IS GONNA KILL US!" shouted Eiichi.

"Lina, you forgot everything! I can't win now!" sobbed Seira. Just what is going on..?

"Wait, whose this?" I pointed to the girl with beautiful long hair.

"EHHH!?_!?_ SHE REALLY DID FORGET!_!_!" said everyone else and started running around like crazy. Ok maybe I just should stay at the palace more often because it seems like everyone I know is crazy...

"Lina-nee forgot me." the blue haired girl sobbed in the corner and she had a white cat. Wait Lina-nee sounds familiar..? But from where...?

_'Lina-nee! Hurry up!'_

_'I'm coming! I'm coming Wendy!'_

"Wendy. Wendy..Whose's Wendy!" I said and everyone stopped.."What...?"

"Y-you just said Wendy's name."

"Ya so...?" I am majorly confused. What's going on..?

"How..? How'd you remember?"

"She said 'Line-nee' and I felt a something, then I guess I saw a flashback of me and this 'Wendy.' It's really confusing, the dude told me it's a part of the consequences."

"The consequences! Ya, Daphne-san said using that technique would make lose her memories." said Seira and looked at Nate with disgust. "And the only way to bring back those memories was to remind her with moments from that time."

"Well, so, umm, you guys are gonnq bring my memories?" I asked and Seira pulled her hair.

"OFF TO FAIRY TAIL GUILD! LUCY-SAN WILL FIX THIS!_!_"

"You sure Seira..?" asked Nate.

"YES! IF WE TELL DAPHNE-SAN, WE'LL ALL BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU_!_!" Seira yelled, she is officially freaking out. "LET'S GO!" She yelled and grabbed my wrist and everyone followed. Lucy-nee is sure gonna be pissed...


End file.
